Bleach: Substitute Transcendence
by alexadru
Summary: Picks up right after chapter 479. Ichigo confused. A new enemy? Soul Society in ruins? Quincy rebellion? Hueco mundo's connection with the Royal Realm. Aizens return? How do Isshin and Urahara tie with this? The end of Bleach as we know it? HIATUS
1. Prologue

AN: Ok guys, this is my first story ever so please be kind to me.

**Karakura Cemetery**

Ichigo is standing in front of a gravestone looking sad, his brown eyes missing their usual resolve.  
>On the tomb it says: "Here lies Ginjo Kugo...A mere Substitute Shinigami" and a few flowers on the ground. They were from Ichigo, Orihime and Chad.<br>Ichigo then looks at the sky and notices how it's gradually becoming darker.  
>Not wanting to worry his sisters he decides to head back home.<br>As he walks his mind wanders to what happened in SS a few days ago.

_**Flashback:**_

_Ichigo is standing tall in front of the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13 waiting for him to answer.  
>"Very well, Kurosaki Ichigo, we will hand you the body of the former substitute shinigami, Ginjo Kugo" said the old man.<br>"Sou-taicho, are you sure it is a wise decision?" the wolfman Komamura asked.  
>"Yes, it won't affect us in any way so I have no problem. It is quite fortunate that Kurotsuchi-taicho isnt here, I doubt that he would agree on this matter. Now then, Abarai fuku-taicho, escort the substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo to the Senkaimon and Kotetsu fuku-taicho please bring the body of Ginjo Kugo to the Senkaimon in half an hour. Any questions?"<br>...silence...  
>"Very well, dismissed!"<br>"Thanks Ji-san" Ichigo thanked the old man and made way to Renji.  
>"Che, you haven't changed much, have you Ichigo?" Shinji says with a funny look on his face.<br>"It was nice seeing you too Hirako" replied Ichigo with a small smile on his face.  
>"Let's go Ichigo" ordered Renji.<br>"Right"_

_Ichigo took Ginjo's body and entered the Senkaimon. On the other side was the Urahara basement. Ichigo exited the portal and in front of him were Urahara and Tessai.  
>"Urahara-san" Ichigo greeted simply.<em>

_"Kurosaki-san" was the blonde mans response.  
>"I see things went well in Soul Society. Well, please give the body to Tessai, he will do the preparation for the burial"<br>"Alright" Ichigo hands Tessai Ginjo's body then goes upstairs in the actual shop. He notices that his friends were there and Orihime was crying while Chad and Uryu were trying to comfort her.  
>"Inoue, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" asked Ichigo.<br>Orihime tried to stop the tears and looked at Ichigo.  
>"R-Riruka-chan, she...she's gone!"Orihime managed to say before she started crying again.<br>Ichigo looked surprised for a few moments before he looked down with a guilty look.  
>While he didn't talk much with Riruka, he could tell that she was a nice girl and he still owed her for jumping in front of him. He then raised his face to look at Orihime.<br>"How about we look for her Inoue, maybe she..."Ichigo was then interrupted.  
>"I believe it would be best to leave her on her way, we have no right to force her to do something against her will. This is her decision after all, so we should respect it." Urahara said.<br>In the end everyone reluctantly agreed._

_**End flashback**_

Ichigo arrived home and felt that something is missing.

"WELCOME HOME ICHIGO!", there it was, the thing that was missing, his nutcase of a father charging at him head on with a double kick.

Ichigo quickly moved out of his father's way then he kicked him in the chin sending him in the wall forming a crack.

"You crazy bastard is that how you welcome your son, what's wrong with you ?" Ichigo roars at his father.

"Very well my son, I have nothing left to teach you." Isshin got up is moments and looked ready for round too.

"If you have nothing left to teach me then why are you doing this every day? Can't you just stop already?".

" What nonsense are you talking about, it is a fathers duty to make sure his son is strong enough to protect his future mate and speaking of mate, Ichigo since its almost mating season have you made a list of all the women you wish to mate this year?" his father asks with a serious face.

Ichigo, speechless barely managed to get out a few words "…What?".

"I know you teenagers think it's cool to not tell parents about this thing, but as your father I must make sure you are prepare so here you go" Isshin takes a few boxes of condoms out of his pocket and gives them to Ichigo. "Now remember son, you are still too young to have a child so using protection is the best way to prevent such a thing to happen. *nods head* Now go Ichigo and make me proud, go and share your youthfulness and passion with as many girls as you can, make them scream your name at the climax, but remember one important thing…be back at 7:00 PM for dinner."

Ichigo at this point was so embarrassed, his body was trembling and his face was as red as a tomato. "Why you crazy…" he immediately lunged at his father and so round 2 began.

Hearing the noise in the hall Yuzu and Karin came to look what was going on. Seeing Ichigo and his dad fight, Yuzu immediately went to stop the fight.

"Tou-san, oni-chan please stop fighting, oni-chan just got home and he's been so depressed lately so please tou-san just stop fighting" but her words fell on deaf years as the two fighters were still at it and by the looks of it Ichigo had his father in a headlock.

"Just leave them be, it's how they bond and don't worry too much about it, looks like Ichi-nii is in a better mood already" Karin said going back in the kitchen.

Yuzu looked at her sister in disbelief "Ehh, Karin-chan how can you say that? What will the neighbors and patients say about us if they see tou-san and oni-san fight all the time?"

"The neighbor already know this is a madhouse so who cares, Im going to play football, be back before dinner." Karin said as she left.

"…Bye Karin-chan" Yuzu then turned to look at Ichigo and Isshin.

Isshin managed to escape Ichigo's headlock and also to throw Ichigo in a wall "Haha, it seems daddy still has a few tricks up his sleeve" he then started laughing triumphantly.

Ichigo picked himself up and got really pissed and charged with a punch at his father "AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHH", the punch dint only managed to successfully break a few of Isshin's teeth and knock him out but also managed to sent him flying through the wall next to the exit door.

Ichigo was surprised at his strength and looked at his punch, he was a bit surprised when he saw Bringer Light aroung his fingers.

"Welcome home, Ichi-nii", Ichigo looked to his left and saw his sister.

"Yeah, hi Yuzu, sorry about that but dad really asked for it this time" he apologized and started going to his room.

"It's alright, I'll call you for dinner when it's ready, since oni-chan has been so depressed lately, I'll make you your favorite food." Yuzu said enthusiastically.

Smiling at his sister Ichigo replied "Thanks but I'm not hungry, I'll just go in my room and turn in early", he then went into his room.

Getting in bed Ichigo's good mood immediately disappear. He closed his eyes and replayed the events that happened yesterday, Ginjo's burial.  
><em><br>__**Flashback**___

_The only ones who were present were Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Ishida, Urahara, Tessai and his father Isshin. Rukia would have come but her duties as a fuku-taicho kept her from coming._

_There weren't many words spoken but truthfully there wasn't much to be said.  
>The burial ended and some started leaving.<br>The only one to remain was Ichigo. As he stared at Ginjos grave, he couldn't help but fell that something was not right. He should be happy that he got his powers back and that he can protect his friends from now on. _

_He remembered when he clashed swords with Ginjo, he felt anger, loneliness, sadness but there was another emotion he sensed that he couldn't put his finger around it. It was some sort of plea or hope maybe even fear, he couldn't tell what it was so he decided to ignore it and just go home._

_**End flashback**__  
><em>  
>Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at his clock, it read 11:51 PM.<br>He decided to go to sleep, he had school tomorrow.

**Karakura Cemetery**

It was late, the moon was shinning on the sky. There were few clouds this night.  
>In front of Ginjo's graveyard there was a person. While you couldn't tell who he was because he was wearing a long coat with a hood (something like Tensa Zangetsu from Ichigos inner world), you can make out that he was looking at Ginjos grave with a solemn face.<p>

"So, you really are dead, Ginjo. It makes me wonder really, if all that has happened from the very beginning was meaningless, if all that fighting, if all those deaths were for nothing."  
>Then the person looks at the sky but at the same time he wasn't looking at it.<br>"And so, another innocent person dies for that THINGS amusement."

An image with a smiling elderly man appears in his mind.  
>He then suddenly turned around and made his way to the exit of the graveyard. As he walked, he angrily spoke a few more words.<br>"That's it, I'm done with the waiting, I've had enough of this. Kurosaki Ichigo, I'm done seeing people sacrifice themselves for you and you still dont get the message. This time, I'm coming for you personally to make things right."  
>He then disappeared with a Shunpo.<p>

**Chapter end.**

AN: Well this is the first chapter, the beginning of my story.

The story takes place right after chapter 479 and I'll try to integrate Kubo's new arc as well.

Reviews are welcomed, hope I'll get 5 in the next week.

Also constructive criticism will help greatly so I hope to receive it as well.


	2. Chapter 1: Lost Souls

AN: Well, here is the first official chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Also, I do not own Bleach. Bleach is property of Tite Kubo.

**Chapter 1: Lost Souls**

_Ichigo found himself sorounded by darkness. He looked in all directions but the only thing in sight was the blackness around him. He made a few steps and wondered how he could walk on nothing._

"_Hello! Is anyone here? Can someone hear me?" _

_He received no answer and fear started running through his veins as he didn't know where he was or how he got there._

_Then suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. Ichigo immediately turned and saw a bright light. In the light there were two shadows, both having the shape of humans. As the light started to diminish, Ichigos eyes were wide as he recognized the two persons, they were Aizen and Ginjo._

"_Kurosaki Ichigo, you are still so naive and ignorant about the truth, it's laughable." Said Aizen with a smirk on his face._

_Then Ginjo started to speak. "Hope you are enjoying your life right now Kurosaki, cause soon everything you hold dear will perish and it will be all your fault", he had the same mocking smirk as Aizen._

_Ichigo having heard enough spoke. "What are you talking about? I don't understand, what am I not getting? Answer me, what do I not understand?" he was desperate._

_Both Aizen and Ginjo spoke at the same time. _

"_Everything is wrong Kurosaki Ichigo. You do not know anything about your enemy or what is about to happen, but don't worry, we'll be here at the end to laugh at your pathetic face and your disbelieving tears as your life is taken away from you.". Both started laughing._

_Ichigo was angry and terrified and blindly started reaching for them, but with each step they got further away._

"_No! Wait! Don't go, make me understand…"_

"WAIT!" Ichigo found himself in his bed with his hand reaching towards the ceiling. Sweat covered his entire body as his heart was rapidly pumping blood. He shakily glanced at his clock, it read 6:21 AM, then he runned his right hand through his hair to calm himself.

"_What the heck was that? A nightmare?"._ "So it would seem Ichigo". _"Zangetsu."_

Since he recovered his powers, Zangetsu has changed a bit both inwardly and outwardly, due to his fullbring mutation. In his inner world Zangetsu looked pretty much the same, his outfit changed slightly incorporating a few "X" symbol on his chest, arms and back.

" You have been through a lot of mental strain recovering your power, the mental torture of Tsukishima Shukurou's ability, Ginjos betrayal as well as your first kill have added up and have weakened you. Rest, recover your resolve, your strength and trust your friends as well as yourself. Remember I am here if you need me partner."

"_Yeah, thanks partner."_ Zangetsu always manages to make his worries disappear.

Ichigo looked at his clock again, 6:37 AM. "_Might as well prepare for school, since I won't be getting anymore sleep._"

He went to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed his teeth put his uniform and went downstairs for breakfast.

After a short fight with his father and saying goodbye to his sisters, he left to go to school.

"_Hmm, it's been a while since I've been to Unagya shop, guess I'll visit Ikumi-san after school"._

**Soul Society – 12****th**** Division Barracks**

"What's the sutra scale" asked a scientist.

"It's currently at category four…grave" answered another one.

"Well, aren't you in a leisurely warning stance?" scolded the first scientist.

"I'm sorry…there were so many trifling situations before this, that only minor adjustments were necessary to deal with them" the other scientist apologized.

"102 hollows destroyed in 902-0201 as well."

"51 destroyed in 6603-8983!"

"Adjusting the barrier invasion rate to 0.24!"

"Notify correction squad!"

"3Rd seat Akon, the hollow just keep disappearing. At this rate, in a few days, the barrier between here and the material world…" a scientist with blonde hair and glasses informed his superior.

"I already reported that! If you don't have any other intel, then step down." Akon ordered to his subordinate.

"I…I'm sorry." was his only reply.

Akon then turned to the master's seat.

"…Captain…this is the work of-" he was cut off by Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of Division 12.

"…a certain party, obviously. The only ones capable of removing hollows from existence itself…are THEM and THEM alone!"

The entire division continued with their research and reports from the material world.

**Material world - Karakura Highschool (a few days later)**

As the clock ticked, some students were eagerly awaiting the end of their last period on Friday. Only one student wasn't excited about the weekend that would come, an orange haired boy who seemed lost in thought as he stared outside the window.  
>It's already been a week since Ginjo's burial and things were going back to normal, well as normal as they could get for Ichigo, he resumed his Substitute Shinigami duties and went during classes to kill hollow.<p>

The only odd thing he noticed was that the number of hollows decreased dramatically and so there were days when no hollows would pop up so he still had a lot of free time.  
>"It feels so strange though, it's as if those things with Tsukishima and Ginjo didn't happen. Keigo, Tatsuki and the others have no memories of what Tsukishima did to them and neither do Orihime and Chad. While I am happy they don't have to suffer from their actions, it almost feels unfair that we forgot about what happened so quickly" Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted by the bell.<br>"Well, everyone don't forget to bring in your essays about monarchy in a kingdom on Monday and have a nice week end" the always smiling Ochi-sensei told her students.  
>Ichigo gathered his things, put them in his school bag and went outside. Just as he was about to exit the courtyard, he heard someone calling him.<br>"Hey Ichigo", it was his childhood friends, Tatsuki.  
>"Hey Tatsuki, what's going on?"<br>"Well, you've been down all week so the gang and I thought we should hang out, Orihime kept telling me about this new restaurant she wants to go to. So, what do you say, want to come?"  
>Ichigo thought about it for a few moments and then he answered.<br>"Sure, how about we go tomorrow? Today I have to do a few chores for Ikumi-san, I swear these last few days have been hell, I worked 6 hours every day" Ichigo complained.  
>"You're fault for slacking so much these past weeks, you're still lucky to have a job. If I were your boss, I would have kicked you out a long time ago. But alright, I'll tell the others and I'll call you tonight."<br>"Ok, bye Tatsuki" Ichigo turned around, but stopped as he saw Tatsuki looking at him in a strange way

"Is there something wrong?" asked Ichigo with a curious face.  
>"No, it's just that...did you really get your powers back?" asked Tatsuki. "I mean I heard from Orihime, but she says she doesn't remember how you got them, even though she's been there. You know what's up with that?".<br>"...Yeah I got my powers back, everyone from Soul Society gave their reiatsu to me, restoring my powers." was Ichigo's only answer.  
>"That's good then, you do give a different aura now, it's much stronger than before and you almost seem happier but I can tell something is bothering you. You can tell me, you know." Tatsuki noticed that Ichigo didn't answer her second question but decided not to press on for answers. Whatever happened must be the reason why Ichigo is so down lately.<br>"Yeah, thanks Tatsuki, it's just that lately I have -…look it's a bit hard to explain and I'm not sure myself what is going on. I'll try to figure it out then I'll tell everyone, ok?" he looked at her apologetically.  
>"Ok, knowing you, you'll need quite a long time to figure this out though" responded Tatsuki with a teasing grin.<br>"Geez, thanks, it's nice to see how much your friends appreciate you." The scowl on his face was more pronounced now.

"Well, guess we'll talk later, bye Tatsuki." Ichigo then made his way to the gate.  
>"Yeah, bye" she stared in his direction a few more seconds before she turned and started heading to her part time job at the dojo.<p>

**Timeskip – 11:23 PM**

**Karakura Town – Komatsu District**

A rather silent night, with few clouds on the sky so the stars were visible. Those with knowledge could point out different constellations and stars.

But everything was ruined by a monstrous screech.

On an alley between houses, there was a running girl, on her chest there was a soul chain. She was running from whatever made that piercing sound. As she turned left around a corner, she hit a wall. The force made her fall on the ground. As she was recovering from the impact, she heard a few noises behind her. She turned around and her heart stopped.

There were 20 hollows surrounding her, on ground and on air.

"No, please don't eat me" tears started running on her cheeks as she begged the monsters in front of her.

The hollows laughed at the girls words. Then the leader gave the signal and all the hollows lunged at her.

The girl screamed and closed her eyes waiting for her death to come. But strangely it didn't come, all she heard were the screams of the monsters and then a sound like when something would hit you.

She opened her eyes and with relief she noticed that all the monsters disappeared.

A few houses away on a rooftop was the person responsible for the hollows destruction. The person wore a white outfit with a mask, at first glance it looked like a spacesuit. Next to him two more figures appeared, both wearing the same outfit.

"Well, how did it go?" the leader(?) asked.

"I successfully destroyed 25 hollows" came the first reply.

"Hah that's weak, I destroyed 36" was the proud reply of the other one..

"You fools, this is not a race, how we execute our orders is crucial for our goal. Remember, failure is not an option. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" both of them answered.

"Good now let's return and report our progress. I'm sure that by now, they have also returned."

All three of them started being surrounded with their shadows before finally disappearing.

Unknown to them, someone observed their mission and was not pleased with how things were evolving. It was the hooded figure that visited Ginjo's grave a few days ago.

"So they are making their move as well. While this might delay my plans it might work out better in the end. They will distract Soul Society while I can quietly do my mission unnoticed. Yeah, this might work out better than I have hopped."

With that said he opened a garganta and went inside.

**Soul Society - 12****th ****Division Barracks**

Mayuri was working on the current problem when Akon came in with the latest report.

"Captain, you might want to read this." He handed the report to the mad scientist.

Mayuri read the report once, then he read it again before talking.

"Contact the other Divisions and make them arrange a few search parties. When they are ready send them to these coordinates". He gave the data back to Akon.

"Right away captain." Akon left to inform the divisions.

Mayuri looked with narrowed eyes at the screen. "_This whole situation is getting worse"_ wide grin "_and also very amusing, I can't wait to see how it will develop."_

**Chapter End**

AN: And it ends here. I know the story is a bit slow but I don't want to rush it, I want to take my time writing it.

Waiting eagerly for my first review.*please*


	3. Chapter 2: Whispering Shadows

AN: Hello people, I'm back with a new chapter.

Thank you so much for the reviews, I appreciate them.

**thisisCMpunk****: **This story is an IchigoxRiruka story but it will take some time before I get there.

**Hyde-chan****:** Thank you, I'll keep that in mind.

**nyc2dragon****:** Don't worry, I'll get to the Riruka part soon and like I said I'll try to integrate Kubos new arc in my story as well.

Now, the chapter.

**Chapter 2: Whispering Shadows**

**Karakura Town 8:31 PM**

Ichigo finished his errands for Ikumi-san for the day and was walking to the Urahara Shop.

"_Man, Ikumi-san sure is working me like a slave these days, wonder what got into her. Seriously, 31 deliveries in just one day, that's insane, at least she pays me good for them. Wonder where her snot nosed brat is, he hasn't bugged me these past days, on second thought, I don't want to know. All that kid does when he sees me is to insult me. Stupid brat."_

He then walked in silence and then, after 5 more minutes he arrived at Uraharas Shop.

He knocked and waited a few moments before the door was opened, and Tessai stood in the doorway.

"If it isn't Ichigo-dono, what can I do for you?" the tall man asked his visitor.

"Hi Tessai. Is Urahara-san home?"

"Yes, but he is a bit busy at the moment. Please come in and drink something while you wait for him." He invited Ichigo inside.

"Yeah, sure." Ichigo walked in and made his way to the main room and sat down at the table where he and his friends usually sat when there was a problem in the Living World.

Tessai brought him some orange juice and went after Urahara.

Ichigo looked around the room and realized how plain it was, other than the table there wasn't much in the room. He took a seat on the floor and stared at the ceiling before he heard a door open behind him.

"Hey there handsome." it was a woman's voice and it was very familiar to him.

Ichigo slowly turned to look behind and blushed instantly. Behind him was Yoruichi dressed in a very revealing nightgown and a cat like grin.

Averting his eyes but still blushing Ichigo tried to reply. "H-Hey Yoruichi-san. L-long time no see, right?"

He then felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and something soft press on his back. That didn't help him cool down at all.

Then with a voice that sent shivers down his spine, Yoruichi purred in his ear.

"Yes, it's been far too long Ichigo. Now what are doing here, you come to visit little old me?"

"I'm waiting for Urahara-san. There is something I want to ask him."

"Oh, is that so? Well why don't we go in my room and do something to pass time. I can thinks of a few enjoyable ways to pass time.", Ichigo was blushing like crazy and he even started trembling.

"B-B-But Yoruichi-s-san. What..I ha-..it's..really im-…." She was cut off by her laugh.

"God, you're still such a prude." She let go of him and sat on the floor next to him still laughing

"It's not funny." Ichigo was scowling so hard now it only made Yoruichi laugh more.

"To you maybe not but to me…Seriously Ichigo I thought that by now you would handle these situations better. Say, do you have a girlfriend?" The feline teased him.

"None of your damn business" Ichigo was so embarrassed, he looked away so that she couldn't see his face.

"My, my, you two seem to be getting along just fine." Both Ichigo and Yoruichi saw Urahara exit the basement and sit down with them. "So Kurosaki-san, Tessai said you have something to talk with me. What is it?"

"Well, it's not much but I recently there haven't been many hollow alerts, heck two days ago there were barely two calls from my badge. Do you know whats up with that?"

"Hmm, no I don't but I'm researching. Soul Society also reported a number of souls disappearing from Rukongai. The cause is unknown but we do have some clues and once we know for sure we can fix this." the salesman with the pimp hat answered.

"Disappeared? You mean like how a Shinigami Konsoes someone?" Ichigo got curious.

"No, disappeared as is completely destroyed. There was no trace of their soul left."

"Wait Kisuke, you're telling us that someone completely destry their souls? Just like the Quincys?" Yoruichi asked from beside Ichigo.

"What?" Ichigo turned to look at Yoruichi.

"The Quincy have been extinguished 200 years ago and the only survivors are Ishida-san and his father, so it can't be them. But, whoever is doing this seems to have a similar ability or and ability with a similar effect to those of a Quincy. And also I believe that the Hollow disappearances drom the Living World and the spirit disappearances from Hueco Mundo are connected and performed by the same person."

"So what do we do?" Ichigo asked.

"For now, we wait and also Kurosaki-san, do not mention anything to Ishida-san until we are certain." Urahara was waving his fan for no reason as he looked at Ichigo.

"Alright, thanks Urahara-san." He got up and left the shop.

Back at the shop, Yoruichi asked the shopkeeper.

"So do you have any idea who could be doing this?"

"Yes, there is a group of people I suspect but for now, we must concentrate in finding more clues."

He went back to the basement to continue his research.

**Hueco Mundo**

In the vast dessert of Hueco Mundo, a garganta formed and out of it came the mysterious hooded person that visited Ginjo's grave (AN: Ok, writing him like this all the time is a pain in the neck so for short, call him SSS*.)

"_So this is Hueco Mundo."_ He looked around and the only things he saw for miles was a plain white dessert with a few strange looking trees. Even the sky was weird, it was night with a full moon.

"_Quite an interesting place and also, the air is much richer in reishi than the Living World. I imagine a hollow or an Arranger would be more powerful here."_ He then jumped in the air and at about 500 meters he stopped and looked around. The only thing he saw was a few pillars and a big construction, which was at a considerable distance from his position. _"That must be Las Noches."_

The SSS decided to go to the towers first, since they were closer.

After a minute or two, with a few Shunpos he was at the first tower.

What caught his attention was the building near it. I looked like it belonged in Soul Society.

He approached it and on the side he saw the 12th Division emblem on it.

"_Wonder what is this place. If those nutcases from the Research and Development made camp here then there must be something valuable inside this tower."_

He went at the door and saw that it needed a hand scan to open the door.

He put his hand on scanner, waited a few seconds then he hear a beep and the message "Access denied" appeared on the display. Not wasting any time, he grabbed his sword and cut the door in over 30 pieces in a few seconds. He sheathed his sword and went inside.

The facility was empty and it looked like no one has been there in a few months.

"_They probably thought they found everything. Let's see if I can find more."_

The SSS scanned the room and went to a door at the end. Cutting that door to pieces too he entered a different area. He realized that is was the room inside the tower. It looked like a laboratory, there were tables and on them were dissected arrancars. He looked at a purple haired arrancar that was on a table and all his limbs were cut off.

"_Poor bastard, at least he is in a better pla-"_ he stopped his sentence midway. He scolded himself for thinking such a thing. He decided to ignore he said anything and searched the room. There was nothing usefull he could find. He stepped in the middle of the room before he looked around him.

"_Every mad scientist who respects himself has to have a secret room in his laboratory."_

He then stomped on the ground and the floor collapsed. Below him was another room, untouched by Soul Society. He looked around and saw some containers with some weird shaped creatures in it. They weren't hollows but they didn't resemble a human being either.

Behind him was a table with a few documents. He took one and started flipping pages, briefly scanning the content. After 5 minutes, he found something that caught his attention. It was about a strange building in Hueco Mundo that had weird drawings on its walls. He looked at some pictures before his eyes suddenly became wide. From his cloak he pulled out a journal, he opened it and after a few pages he found the exact same image as in the document.

"_What is going on here? Why does a scientist from Hueco Mundo know of these symbols? They belong to that THING. But, does this mean that Hueco Mundo has a connection with IT?"._ Confused, he took the document and exited the laboratory.

A thing that bugged his mind was the low numbers of hollows he sensed since he got to Hueco Mundo.

Deciding to ignore this for now, he left to the location of this strange building.

**Soul Society**

Kurumadani Zenosuke, the Shinigami in charge of Karakura was walking to the 1st division barracks to hear the decision of his superiors.

Entering the division, he spotted the 6th seat member that was in charge of him.

"Hello, Toru-san, do you have any news of my request?" he asked hopefully.

Toru was a man of average height, good built, with black hair and a pair of glasses. He wore the standard Shinigami uniform.

"Kurumadani-san, yes I have great news for you, your request has been approved and you can carry it out now."

"Really, thank you very much sir." He was so happy he cheered all his way to his destination, an average house in Sereitei.

He entered the building and in front of him was a sleeping boy. Taking a deep breath he started yelling.

"Wake up you lazy brat!" the brat name Yuki instantly woke up.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'll get going right away." He then opened his eyes and saw his master. "Eh, what's going on?" he looked around cluelessly.

"I have great news my boy." proud grin on his face.

"What news?"

"Well, starting tomorrow, you and Shino-san will be in charge of protecting Karakura-chou and under my great tutelage you will show everyone how awesome you are.

"Oh, ok." Was Yuki's only response before falling back to sleep.

"Hey, don't go to sleep now!"

**Unknown Location – Ice Castle**

A fortress like building with two curved poles was the only way to describe this place.

Inside the building in a room a shadow formed and 3 persons with white suits appeared.

"So you finally made it back." Behind them, there were four more persons wearing the same outfit.

"You took your sweet time." Mocked the leader of the second group.

"That's enough you jackass, now where is our leader?"

"Right here." In front of them the leader of this group, a tall man with long black hair and a moustache answered him.

"I hope the mission was a success." He asked both groups.

"Yes, the hollows were killed." The leader of the first group reported.

"Yeah, we captured her and we chained her already." The leader of the second group reported as well.

"Excellent, we are one step closer to our goal. Now, for your next assignment, all of you will go to Soul Society. I believe it is time for Genryusai to know of us. You will go and declare war to them. Luders, you will lead this mission."

"So, the time has finally come." Said Lubers.

"Yes, also, Ivan." The leader called.

"Yes sir." Ivan appeared in front of his leader.

"I have information that a new Shinigami will be placed in charge of Karakura-chou. Tomorrow he will begin his first day. Make sure to use this occasion to lure Kurosaki Ichigo an also attempt to use THAT technique on his bankai." He ordered.

"Very well sir, consider it done."

"In that case, go."

A shadow surrounded their bodies as they vanished.

"Soon peace will be restored" was the leader's last thought before he himself vanished to check his captive.

**Chapter end**

AN: Ok that's it for this chapter. Hope you like it.

Remember to review.*please*.

*SSS = Secret Substitute Shinigami


	4. Chapter 3: Eyes of The Menace

AN: Here I am again with another chapter. This one is mostly after the manga.

Thank you for your reviews everyone.

**Crazy Jae****: **Thanks and good luck with your stories.

**halberd42****: **Hehe, I can't wait as well to get to the good parts.

**nyc2dragon****:** Thanks, I don't have anything against IchigoxRukia but they don't work as a couple in my eyes, best friends yes, but couple no. I chose Riruka because for some unknown reason I really love her and I think she and Ichigo would make a good couple. I also plan to write about the search teams next chapter for each division.

Well, now onto the chapter.

**Chapter 3: Eyes of The Menace **

**Soul Society**

"…ki. Yuki Ryuunosuke!" Kurumadani was trying to wake up the young Shinigami.

"Y…Yes, I wasn't listening." The still asleep boy responded hurriedly.

"I know that. You were completely asleep.*pops vein* How can you be asleep on the first day of a new mission that your senpai is trying to explain so that you can take over for him?"

"I'm sorry*drools* I was so nervous last night I didn't get much sleep, so I can't help it…" the boy was trying to make an excuse but failed.

Now Kurumadani was even angrier.

"What do you mean you can't help it? You make is seem like you had no choice but to stay awake! Besides, I already heard that excuse once when you came in late! See, I listen to everything you say!"

"I expected no less of you, Kurumadani – senpai!"

"Shut up! Just open those damn eyes of yours!"

Finally, Yuki was awake enough so he and Kurumadani left this house. He started walking when he heard a voice.

"You sure know how to make people mad, as usual."

That voice was familiar to him, he tried looking for its source so he looked behind.

"Over here, idiot!" he felt someone slap his face "Owww." He looked at the person and realized that it was his friend, Shino. Then while holding his head he started complaining.

"Please don't slap me like that Shino-san!"

"I have to, or else you won't notice me." She began arguing with him. "Get yourself in gear! You and I are leaving for the mission point this afternoon!"

"I know that…but aren't you scared…?" he avoided eye contact with her.

"Why would you be scared if you're with me?" Shino was confused by his cowardness.

"No, it has nothing to do with that…I just heard that the hollow appearance rate in Karakura is really high…so I just wondered if it's okay for someone like me to go there…Besides, I heard that there is already a really strong Substitute Shinigami there…if that's the case, then why do I need to go…?"

Shino instantly grabbed him and started to scold him.

"Why are you being such a sissy !" she then left him go and continued to talk. "They assigned two people to the town, just so that they wouldn't have to ask for help of that Shinigami Substituite unless they absolutely need it, but then they were relocated! And you were chosen as the #1 replacement! In other words, someone acknowledged your abilities! Why aren't you proudly sticking out your chest! No, wait! Even if they didn't acknowledge you yet, this is the perfect chance for you to prove…"

Shino heard Yuki chuckle in front of her and stopped talking to look at him.

"…What are you laughing for?" she was pissed and confused.

"No…it's just "Why aren't you proudly sticking out your chest… Shino-san doesn't even have a chest to stick ou-" he was cut off by her punch.

**Karakura Town – 11:44 PM**

On top of a building a shadow appeared out of nowhere and from it emerged Ivan. He looked around him, seeing no one he pulled something out of his pocket and threw it in the air. The object turned into dust then it vanished in air, mixing with it.

A few minutes later a Senkaimon opened in air. Out of it came Kurumadani, Yuki and Shino.

"Alright, we're here!" said Kurumadani enthusiastically.

"Incidentally…" was Shino's only response.

Kurumadani then looked at Yuki.

"What happened to your face, Yuki?" he asked seeing his bruised face.

"Ehh? Is…is something wrong with my face? I'm pretty sure this is the face I was born with!" he tried to play innocent but Kurumadani looked skeptical.

"…really…? Well, if that's what you really think, then I'll believe you, but…"

"_He's agreeing with me…What a guy…" _Yuki couldn't believe his luck right now.

" I've done my part then! Work hard at exterminating hollows, and don't fight with each other! Got it? No more fighting, you hear? And I'm not trying to use reverse psychology on you, okay? I really mean it…" and with that, he saluted both of them and disappeared with the Senkaimon.

Shino immediately took initiative.

"Alright. Let's begin making the rounds. I'll go north so you go south." She spoke calmly.

Yuki looked at her in disbelief. "Ehh? We aren't going around together?"

"Are you nuts? That would be such a waste of time. There would be no point for us both to be here then." She then realized something. "Wait, don't tell me you're scared. Be honest with me, dammit."

Yuki looked surprised. "Y…yeah I'm scared!"

"Don't get all serious on me, it's pathetic." She decided to leave him be so she took off. "I'm outta here. Go around on your own and try to straighten yourself out!" with that she was gone.

Then, out of all things he could do,Yuki started whining. "Ehhh? But I was just being honest like you said. You're so mean Shino-saaan." He was interrupted by a sound behind him. He turned around to find its source, and came to look at a huge hollow.

Instantly he took off running. "WWAAAAAAHHHH" the hollow was behind him.

"I found one, I found one, I found ooone! I found one, Shino-saaan!"

The hollow started attacking him but Yuki clumsily dodged his large hands.

"Shino-saan! Come on, I need you to make fun of me. Say something like 'You sound like you're advertising a new product' or something, Shino-san!" he turned around a corner of a building and saw a group of hollows, one of them holding a bloodied Shino in its hands.

"_Shino-san!…I have to…It's only us here…I have to save her!"_ he was so scared he didn't notice the hollow that was chasing him behind him, preparing to strike. The attack hit Yuki in the face and sent him flying. He couldn't move anymore and felt his conscience slipping away. _"Eh. Her hand isn't moving and neither is her body. No way. Why…How could one hit do that?…Am I going to die in one hit too? So much…blood. NO! I don't want to die. I haven't even saved Shino-san…"_

The hollows were preparing to eat them when they were hit by an energy wave, wounding them.

Yuki looked surprised, then saw someone Shunpo in front of him.

"Are you the one who's taking over for Imoyama-san?" the savior asked Yuki. "You better get in gear. You need to be more help tan him, or else you're useless."

Yuki looked at the stranger and barely managed to get words out "..Wh-..Who are you…?"

Well kid, I'll give you a tip. He is a badass deathberry, that's who he is. As for his name…

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, Substitute Shinigami." With that Yuki lost conscience.

Ignoring him, Ichigo proceeded to kill the hollows. Seeing their kind destroyed, the other hollows immediately went for him. No such luck, a few arrows destroyed them completely.

"That was dangerous Kurosaki." Uryu "kindly" told him.

"What are you saying? Your arrows are dangerous. Did you come here to get in my way?" Ichigo started complaining.

"What? You should learn to say "Thank you" once in a while Kurosaki. I just saved you right now"

"Whoever said I needed you to save me. I don't need help to handle a few weak hollows."

As those two argued for a few moments, Orihime and Chad appeared as well.

"I already gave them first-aid treatment, I'll finish healing them when it's over." Orihime told Ichigo.

" Can't be helped then. In that case let's end this." They all took their poses and activated their powers. In just a few minutes they killed all the hollows. Ichigo was first to speak.

"Ok, now that that's been taken care of, what do we do about them?"

"We take them to your house, what else?" was Uryu's smartass reply. Ichigo didn't take kindly to this.

"What? Since when is my house the Living World HQ of Soul Society?"

"They are the Shinigami sent here to protect Karakura, since you are just a Substitute, it is your responsibility to take care of them, Kurosaki." Ichigo looked at him in disbelief.

"I also agree." Ichigo turned to look at Chad. "_Not you too Chad."_

"Yes, Kurosaki-kun is so kind." Orihime said cheerfully.

Ichigo reluctantly agreed and went to his house. When he got home, he gave his sisters a half-truth story and went to his room. Setting them on his bed, Orihime began healing them.

As Ichigo looked at the glowing shield, he started thinking of Urahara's words, he promised him that he wouldn't tell any of his friends anything. He didn't like to lie to them but for now he will have to comply. Also it seems that his father left early this morning and still wasn't back home.

"Where are you dad?"

Orihime finished healing them and then took off with the others.

Seeing as he wouldn't sleep in his bed tonight, we went to his living room to sleep in the sofa. He made an improvised bed and went to lie in it. He hadn't told anyone about his nightmares about Ginjo and Aizen. He didn't have them every night but they were pretty frequent.

He decided to think of something else to sleep and strangely he started thinking of Riruka. He remembered the first time he met her. She was bringing Chad to the Xcution bar and his first impression was made. At first he thought of her as a loud girl who demanded everything to be done for her. Even now he doesn't know why she fainted in front of him or why her face was red back then. Then came the training, Ichigo had to admit that shrinking to the size of an action figure and getting chased by a teddy pig with the soul of a yakuza was not how he thought the training will start. Nevertheless he completed it and got the first stage of his fullbring.

He remembers the small bicker when she kicked him out when he asked to stay the night. Then he entered the fish tank, he remembered being pretty down back then and was surprised when she didn't look as cheerful as she usually was. Then he didn't see her much for a while. Next time he saw her was when she jumped in front of him and took Tsukishima's attack for him. He was surprised by her words when she talked how he was the one to save Ginjo. After taking her to Urahara's shop both Orihime and Rukia told him what they thought about her. Ichigo learned that she wasn't what he tough, he learned that behind her loud and rude exterior was the heart of a kind and nice girl who only wanted to be loved. He vaguely remembers her talking about her fullbring, how she wanted to be crushed by the things she loved. When she woke up, for a moment he saw the real her and felt her pain and loneliness.

Then she left without a trace. _"You know, after I got Ginjo's body, I wanted to get to know you better Riruka, but I guess now it's too late. I wonder, will we ever meet again?"_ Opening his eyes, Ichigo looked at the digital watch on the table, it was 1:29 AM. He went to sleep.

**Urahara Shop**

Isshin was sitting at the table with Urahara, Yoruichi and Tessai. All of them were in deep thought, neither of them knowing what to do. They have been silent for minutes before Urahara broke it.

"Isshin-san, I know I've asked you this before but, when are you going to tell Ichigo the truth?"

Isshin kept silent so Urahara decided to continue.

"You were lucky that Ginjo Kugo told him only about the badge, which is the least of our worries, and decided to not tell Ichigo anything about HIM." Another part of Urahara wondered if Ginjo knew about IT or not, but that was for another time.

Isshin turned to look outside the shop at the moon.

" He has right to know Isshin-san, especially now when we are so close to the end."

Silence filled the entire room before Isshin spoke.

"Tell me Kisuke, how can I tell him something like that and expect him to stay calm about it. I lied to him all these years, even after he saw me first time as a Shinigami, he said he will wait for me to tell him, but look at me, I still haven't told him anything. And now, to tell him something like this, I can only imagine how he will react to this, he is still young and brash, he could do something reckless and get himself killed. No, I don't want such a thing to happen to my son." The pain in his voice was obvious.

Yoruichi decided to butt in.

"Isshin, you don't know that. Ichigo matured these past months, he won't be reckless with something like this, not while knowing how much is at stake. Besides this isn't only about Ichigo, it's about us as well. What will we do about this? " she turned to look at Urahara.

Sensing her gaze, Urahara sighed before giving his answer.

"We do nothing, there is nothing we can do about it. It's better to not get Soul Society involved, if the Head-Captain would hear what we are planning, he would execute us himself. Besides, it's been 20 years since our attempt with Isshin-san's Final Getsuga Tensho, that was our best shot and it failed, I didn't anticipate that IT would be this strong. If something like that didn't work, then there is no point in even trying anything else. " Urahara said defeated.

Yoruichi looked mad as she clenched her fists. Isshin decided to speak again.

"The Final Gestuga Tensho, I hoped that by teaching Ichigo this technique he would defeat Aizen, then after he lost his powers, he would spend the rest of his life peacefully. That way, he wouldn't have to deal with such a horrible thing. For how much time we have I just want Ichigo to be happy." Isshin was defeated, all of them were.

"So that's it! We just stand here and wait for our end?" Yoruichi screamed at them.

"Yes, that's all we can do. That is how the world is, the end will come, just like it came in the past, just like it will come in the future. Again and again for all eternity." Urahara spoke sadly.

Yoruichi couldn't handle it anymore, tears started to flow from her eyes as she went to her room.

Both men looked at each other defeated, neither of them could do anything, it was just beyond their powers.

**Kurosaki Clinic – 1 day later**

Ichigo was pretty bored, he had nothing to do, so he was reading a manga to pass time. Just as he was getting to the good part, he was interrupted by his freeloader.

"Ah! Sorry…I wasn't listening!" Yuki woke up with a start.

"I said nothing.", was Ichigo's only answer not even bothering to look at him. "Now that you are awake, you can leave."

"What?" Yuki then realized he didn't know where he was.

Ichigo then stopped reading and turned around to explain what was going on. But just then his door opened, revealing Orihime.

"Here I am! Bringing some delicious bread! " Orihime announced cheerfully. She then noticed Yuki. "Oh, you're awake! That's great!"

"You sure it's 'delicious'? If they were throwing it away, it must be unpopular." Ichigo said skeptically.

"You won't have any if you keep talking like that." Orihime teased him.

"It's as Inoue-san said. She always looks so happy when she's eating it. You really don't know etiquette." As always, Uryu is there to insult him.

"Yeah." And Chad was there to silently agree with anything. Ichigo having heard enough decided to yell at them.

"Shut up! By the way, why did you all just burst into my house without even ringing the bell?"

"We just happened to run into Yuzu-chan. Why don't you go and get some dishes to share the bread, instead of blabbering." That pissed Ichigo off.

"You shut up! You have no right to order me in my house!"

"It's not an order, it's an advice and I recommend that you follow it."

"Shut up!"

Yuki was looking cluelessly before he just screamed for no reason.

"!"

Ichigo then roared at him "You shut up too!"

"You..You're the guy from yesterday!" he shakily said.

"It did seem weird that you wouldn't say anything. Did you just realize? By the way, it's not yesterday, it's two days ago." Ichigo said, more calmly this time. "You slept one full day."

The events from two days ago replayed in his head.

"_Wow, they managed to defeat those huge hollows in a matter of seconds…I heard the Substitute Shinigami was strong, but to such an extent."_ A plate of bread was shoved in his face. He looked and saw Ichigo handing it to him.

"Here, it's your share. Take it. You won't be able to eat like that so better get in your gigai."

Yuki then notice the gigai laying besides him in the bed, he freaked out seeing it.

"You really are pathetic, getting scared by a gigai." Ichigo plainly said.

"No, I..Shino-san..Is Shino-san alright!"

"I'm back!" Shino came in the room carrying a bag. "I got some cola…" she saw Yuki and started to cry. "Ryuunosuke…" she dropped the bag. Yuki was happy now.

"Shino-san…I'm glad you're ok…" he was cut off by her headlock.

"You're so shameful! Why did you sleep for a full day, even though your wounds were healed?"

"Wait, wait Shino-san, that hurts."

"You shouldn't whine for this, you're miserable." She continued to beat him.

The others decided to ignore them.

"Oh well, let's eat." Typical Ichigo, not giving a fuck.

"I think he might like the roasted Mackerel bread. Let's leave it for him. Oh, she dropped the cola." Uryu was so considerate of others, but Ichigo had his own conclusions.

"I bet you don't want to eat it by yourself." He then turned to Yuki. "By the way, you haven't told us your name."

"You're right." A voice behind Ichigo spoke. They all turned to look at its owner, who was standing on Ichigo's bed.

"You want me to tell you my name. It's Ivan, Ivan Azgiaro. Do you have any other questions?"

"I don't know who you are, but get off that bed." Yep, Ichigo doesn't give a fuck.

**Soul Society – Captain Comander Office**

Yamamoto was listening to Captain Kurotsuchi's report when his informant suddenly left out a scream of pain. Turning around, Yamamoto saw 7 persons with white outfits, black masks and a strange hat.

"Who are you?" he asked the intruders.

Luders was the first to speak. "We meet for the first time, Captain Commander of the Gotei 13, Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni-dono."

He then boldly told him "We came here to declare war on you."

**Chapter end**

AN: Ok guys, that's it for this chapter.

Don't forget to review*please*


	5. Chapter 4: The Searching Disaster

AN: HI, I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

**Mel72000****: **Thank you for the kind words. I'll try to follow your advice.

**Chapter 4: The Searching Disaster**

**Hueco Mundo Desert**

The vast desert that covered this entire realm was as silent as ever, the hollow activity was very low. You can spot a few buildings here and there but they looked like more ruins built long ago. They have always been in Hueco Mundo but the hollows never asked themselves who built them, mainly because they couldn't care less. The only person you could spot for miles was the mysterious substitute, who was walking to his destination at a relaxing pace. He was in deep thought, the book he found in the scientists laboratory made him uneasy. During one of his breaks he looked inside the document again and found some kind of dictionary for some symbols. He had no doubt that he would find the symbols at his destination, maybe the symbols are written in a forgotten language, _"But it makes no sense, Hueco Mundo has always been a realm for hollows, yet these ruins couldn't have been built by hollows, so the question is, who built them? And how does all of this connect with that THING? Guess I'll just have to get there and see for myself."_

He walked for hours before he reached a crack in the ground, the crack started forming a deep canyon. He jumped in and after a minute he found himself at the bottom of the canyon, around him was the Menos Forest. Checking the document again, he had to go South, crossing the Menos Forest and he should find a staircase that supposedly leads him to the strange building. Putting the document away he started walking again.

As he walked he saw a lot of pairs of red eyes looking at him from the shadows. The more he walked he got deeper into the forest and the shadows started taking shapes, the figures were very tall, they were black and their entire face was white. _"Gillians huh…"_ He ignored them and continued on his way, the gillians were no thread to him anyway. Just as he finished the sentence, he shunpoed to dodge a claw attack from a smaller hollow. Landing he saw that the hollow wasn't alone and all of them were Adjuchas. The one that attacked him had the body of a lizard and the mask looked like the face of an owl.

"I missed, damn. You're pretty fast and I'm impressed you even sensed me, considering that my ability involves stealth." The adjuchas complimented the substitute. Another adjuchas who looked like a bear started talking.

"Enough Priger, now tell us intruder, what are you doing here, are you here to capture us as well?" the hollow whose name was Seamus asked. "Not that it matters, you're going to die anyway." Then all of them lunged at the substitute. Drawing his sword he immediately dodged their attack and proceeded to slice all of them. He finished rather quickly, he then sheathed his sword and shunpoed on his way.

Unknown to him, a few hollows saw this and went to inform their current leader.

The mysterious substitute shunpoed for about 15 minutes before he finally reached the staircase that would lead him to his destination. Wasting no time, he started climbing the stairs. As he was going on, the stairs started to get wider and small statues of some strange creatures started appearing on the sides. Most of them were crumbled, just like the stairs, just like the ruins. He continued and after a few more minutes he reached the top. What he saw left him wide eyed.

The building he was searching was in front of him, it was huge almost as huge as the entire Las Noches, yet the design was similar to an ancient Mayan temple. Just like the other buildings, this one was in ruins too. The shinning moon of Hueco Mundo gave it a mysterious appearance. He looked around and realized that it was surrounded by mountains, on the mountains there were other huge statues of the same strange creatures. The stairs led to the entrance, two huge doors decorated with ancient symbols on it.

"_Well, this is it, might as well find out what's inside."_ He continued walking on the staircase until he reached the massive doors. Putting his hands on them, he pushed with considerable strength before they opened. Inside he was surprised to see a considerable number of corpses of hollows and Shinigami laying on the floor_. "Hmm, so something is protecting this place from invaders. Better stay sharp, who knows what type of enemy I can encounter here."_

The substitute went on the main path leading him to a huge hall with several tunnels. At the entrance of the tunnels there were two statues of the strange creatures. _"What are these things? I keep seeing statues of them. Could they be the ancient race that built this place?"_

He then chose a tunnel at random and went to investigate what was inside. He was in no hurry so he had time to investigate each tunnel. Just as his figure disappeared into the depths of the tunnel, a black glow started surrounding the statues at the entrance. The creatures turned black as they came to life, they looked like a spiky shadow with white eyes and sharp teeth. The creatures, two of number for now, went after the substitute.

**Karakura Town – Kurosaki Clinic**

"Pardon" Ivan questioned "Could you say it again? I didn't hear what you said quite well." He kindly asked Ichigo. And being the nice guy he is, Ichigo fulfilled his request.

"I don't know who you are, but get off that bed…that's what I said."

Having heard it this time, Ivan stubbornly replied with an "I refuse.". What he didn't expect was the foot that was two inches away from his face. As Ichigo's kick hit Ivan in the face, Orihime opened his window so that it wouldn't break. Ivan was sent flying outside.

Downstairs, his sisters heard noises again. Being used to this by now, none of them gave it too much thought so they ignored it.

"Who is he?" Chad asked the room in general.

"Isn't he an arrancar? The thing he had on his face looked like a hollow mask." Uryu supplied hoping it would be the good explanation, but Ichigo want interested at all.

"Who knows. Anyway I don't want him to come back here." He grabbed his badge, put it on his chest and his Shinigami form emerged from his body. "I'll settle this outside." He announced his friends.

Chad gave him his full support. "Ok, we'll come too, after eating this bread." He and Uryu were eating bread and were perfectly relaxed. Neither of them were interested in the strange arrancar. Ichigo got annoyed by their casualness.

"I'll be finished already by then." With that said he jumped through the window and after Ivan.

Shino and Yuki stopped fighting as they glanced at the window. "Eh...uhm…who was that guy?" Shino asked hoping for an answer. He only got Orihime's "I wonder?", then she resumed at munching her bread.

Outside of his house, Ivan was on his knees as he was recovering from Ichigos surprise attack. "Ugh, why did he kick me all of a sudden? Is he stupid?" he heard a voice calling, lifting his head he saw Ichigo standing in the air.

With a bored expression on his face, Ichigo started to talk. "I get it that you have business with me. I'll listen to what you have to say, so follow me." That was his offer to which Ivan smirked and replied.

"Business with you…? Don't be so arrogant…Aren't you just curious to know who I am?" knowing his orders, Ivan decided to bluff to lure him into a trap but his planned failed immediately.

"No, I'm not. Let's go." Ichigo took off and Ivan was shocked that his master plan didn't work. Jumping in the air after Ichigo he started following him. "W-Wait."

"How annoying. And he's really following me in the end." Ichigo then turned to talk with Ivan. "…as Ishida suggested…you seem to have a hollow mask on your face." Ivan had a puzzled look on his face. "…are you an arrancar?" at this Ivan's only eye had widen as he heard what Ichigo said. Not noticing, Ichigo continued to talk "What do you want with me? I don't think you are here to avenge Aizen, are you?" but Ivan wasn't listening anymore.

"…Arrancar?" he said the word slowly.

"Are you alone? Are you following someone's orders? What do you gain by fighting me?" Ichigo continued his interrogation but got no answers.

"…me, an arrancar?" Ivan questioned again before he suddenly appeared in front of Ichigo.

Ichigo got confused so he asked "…what do you mean?"

"I am not an arrancar." Ivan said simply before he raised his left hand and a quincy cross came out. Ichigo got shocked by this. Ivan immediately materialized his bow. It was huge at it looked like it had three spikes on it. Seeing Ichigo's shocked face, Ivan smirked. "What's the matter? Doesn't it remind you of something, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

**Soul Society **

As soon as Mayuri gave the order, some divisions arranged a few search parties and sent them to look out for clues. The disappearances in Rukongai were mysterious and the expedition could be dangerous so they sent some of their best men to investigate.

In second division, Oomaeda was leading a search party of black ops ninja. He didn't change much over the past 17 months, he left his hair grow out a bit and changed his necklace. He and his party were in District 43 of Rukongai "Tenjin". The district was quiet as they could not find a single plus. One of the black ops informed called him into a forest. When he got there, he saw footprints, a lot of them, many were barefoot but there was a pair with sandals. It looked like all the inhabitants were gathered here before they disappeared. He asked one of his sensors if he can detect any traces of reiatsu, but he got a negative reply, whatever happened here, it was not done by a shinigami or a hollow. Not liking this, he sent out his report to his captain before resuming his search.

The 3rd division search party was lead by its Fuku-taicho, Izuru Kira. He originally didn't want to go, but after he received his new captains beautiful speech, he was convinced. His search party was in charge of District 8 of Rukongai "Shinmei". They too found no one at the place, there were no reiatsu traces of neither hollow nor shinigami and the same method of disappearance was applied as footprints were found in a nearby place. He completed his report before he sent it to his division.

Hinamori Momo, fuku-taicho of Division 5. She requested to lead a search party as well, but her captain, Hirako Shinji was against it. Ever since he became a captain again, he and Momo formed an interesting bond. He saw how broken and weak she was after the whole deal with Aizen and promised himself to help her. At first things were awkward, Momo was scared of trusting someone again but Hirako's silliness and goofiness made the fears go away. He was open with her and gave her only the truth when she asked something. She had to admit that his weird smile was funny and always made her laugh. As months passed she started healing and was slowly returning to her kind self. She was still scared to trust new people, but she trusted her captain fully. When she heard that her captain refused the searched team, she asked him why. His response was "Ya aren't ready yet." That being said Momo believed her captain was right and followed his advice.

Division 9 search party was led by its captain, Kensei Muguruma himself. He and his fuku-taicho, Hisagi Shuuhei, were investigating District 23 of Rukongai "Izumo". They discovered the same things the other divisions did, empty villages, footprints and no traces of reiatsu. Kensei didn't like this one bit, it was nostalgic for him.

Whoever thought that Matsumoto Rangiku would lead Division 10's search party. It happened when Toshiro found her drunk again and with unfinished paperwork so he sent her to lead the search party as punishment. She complained all day as her division searched District 37 of Rukongai "Sanzan". They discovered the same thing as the other divisions and reported back to her captain.

The final search party was from the 11th division. The leaders were 3rd seat Ikkaku Madarame and 5th seat Ayasegawa Yumichika, they were investigating District 64 of Rukongai "Sabitsura". Just like the other divisions, they discovered an empty village, footprints and no reiatsu. They sent their report and went to search further.

1st Divisions fuku-taicho, Sasakibe Chojiro received the last report, from the 11th division. Spotting the 6th seat, Hisashi Daichi, a young man of average height with blond hair and green eyes, he called him.

"Give these reports to the Sou-taicho immediately, they contain valuable information that will help us with our current crisis." He handed the reports to the young man.

"Right away, Sasakibe-fuku-taicho." He took the reports and started running to Yamamotos office.

Sasakibe returned to check his men, he was thinking which men to chose to form his own search party. Just as he was selecting members, a member from his division came to him, all bloodied. Sasakibe looked at him in shock.

"What happened to you? Those injuries, how did you get them?" he asked seeing the deep cuts on his body. The unseated member shakily replied.

"..In-intruders, they beat Jidanbou… some of us got there, they attacked…killed us, I…managed to …escape, others,.. not lucky." That was all he could say before he lost conscience.

"Take him to the 4th division immediately, I will inform the sou-taicho about this! GO!" the other members took off. Just as Sasakibe was preparing to shunpo to his captains office, eight persons appeared in front of him. Seven of them wore a white military outfit with alien-like black masks and a weird cap. The eight member however, was wearing the same white outfit but you could clearly see his face. He had long beautiful and blonde hair, green eyes and a soft face. He looked like a pretty boy but there was something in his eyes that made him feel uneasy about this man.

"Who are you! What are you doing here." He demanded but got no reply. "Are you the ones causing these latest problems? Are you the ones who attacked us just now?" he kept asking them questions.

The eight strangers had no intention of replying.

_Flashback – 20 minutes ago_

_The eight mysterious persons stood at the entrance of the Sereitei, preparing to enter. Near them, in a pool of his own blood, was Jidanbou. His axes were broken and his body was full of cuts. The blond haired man then destroyed the door and the group entered. _

_Shinigami started appearing left and right surrounding them._

"_You bastards."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_What do you want?"_

"_I'll fucking kill all of you."_

_The intruders ignored the insults exchanged looks between themselves before nodding. Instantly the blond haired man attacked the shinigami. They were powerless against his strength. In just three minutes, all the shinigami were dead. He rejoined his comrades and all of them vanished. After a few seconds they appeared in front of Sasakibe._

_Flashback end_

Getting impatient Luders told his blond haired friend. "We will go speak with Genryusai, you handle things here." After receiving a nod from said man, he and the rest of the mask intruders vanished to Yamamotos office. Sasakibe saw them and turned to shunpo after them.

"Wait!" he was stopped by an arrow flying near his face, it briefly cut his cheek. He could feel a bit of blood running on his face. Whipping it, he turned to face the blonde man. He was shocked when he saw his weapon, it was a quincy bow that looked like a huge arbalest.

Drawing his sword, he quickly released his shikai, Goryomaru and entered a fighting stance. What he didn't expect was for his opponent to suddenly be behind him and fire arrows at him. He was barely able to dodge them, before he jumped into the sky. Another set of arrows were fired at him, but this time he used his sword to parry all of them. He then launched his counter attack, he fired a few balls of lighting at the intruder but they were unefective as they hit an invisible shield. Sasakibe noticed that his left hand was supporting the shield, and also that he had no ways to attack while he was holding the shield.

He formed a plan, and used Bakudo 21: Sekienton to for smoke around him so that the enemy couldn't see him. He then used Hado 31: Shakkaho to fire a few shots at his opponent. Then he exited the smoke expecting his opponent to defend from the Shakkahos but to his surprise he wasn't there. He then heard a sound behind him and suddenly felt a lot of pain as a few arrows pierced his back. Turning around he saw the intruder.

"Petty tricks won't work against me. If you wish to defeat me then you have to use strength." Was the blond-haired mans reply.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Sasakibe turned and asked again.

"Who we are, I'm sure you have an idea by now. As for what we want…to see Soul Society in ruins." Was his simple reply.

Sasskibe was shocked and angry. He couldn't let these intruders have their way, so he brought his sword up and his reiatsu started growing. The intruder was watching with an expressionless face as Sasakibe was about to do something he had not done in hundreds of years.

"BANKAI!" purple energy started to surround him but the blond haired man was not worried. He reached in his jacket and pulled out an object and threw it at him. The object released a black energy cloak that swallowed Sasakibe. He then started saying a chant. Inside the energy cloak, Sasakibe felt his bankai disintegrate. He looked shocked as his bankai was destroyed each second.

When the intruder finished his chant, the black cloak disappeared and Sasakibe stood in its place with Goryomaru in his hand and several cuts on his body. He looked at the blond haired man and just as he was about to say something, he was impaled by a huge arrow.

**Soul Society – Captain Comander Office**

The seven intruders arrived in the office and Luders immediately struck down the informer.

Yamamoto turned around and saw 7 persons with white outfits, black masks and a strange hat.

"Who are you?" he asked the intruders.

Luders was the first to speak. "We meet for the first time, Captain Commander of the Gotei 13, Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni-dono."

He then boldly told him "We came here to declare war on you."

"However I am surprised. Despite it being the office, or better, the personal room of the Sou-taicho of the Gotei 13. It was quite easy to break into this room." He simply told him. "Isn't security a bit too soft?" he questioned.

Yamamoto confidently replied "There is no need to worry. I am here. There is no better security than this.

Luders couldn't believe how arrogant and senile the old fool was. "I see. Those will be your last arrogant words, Yamamoto Genryuusai." He angrily told him.

Then suddenly a huge arrow flew into the room carrying a heavily wounded Sasakibe. Yamamoto looked in surprise as he saw the state his fuku-taicho was in. "Sasakibe!"

Seeing this Luders smirked behind his mask. "Do not grieve, you should praise him. He was so kind to show you how your end will be. In other words, after fighting and sacrificing everything, you will die a desperate death…"

Yamamoto looked at him with wide eyes, realizing how dangerous they were.

"In 5 days, Soul Society will be annihilated by the Vandenreich." was Luders's final threat.

**Chapter End**

AN: Another chapter. I'm starting to make them longer from now on.

Right now I'm following Kubo on the whole Vandenreich thing. I'm waiting for the names of the new characters, then I will branch out and do things my way.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review*please*


	6. Chapter 5: Mirrored God

AN: New chapter, took a while to write. Honestly I could have posted this earlier but got a bit lazy. Doesn't matter anymore, now on with the chapter.

**Chapter 5: Mirrored God**

**Hueco Mundo – Mysterious Temple**

The mysterious substitute was walking on the path from the tunnel. It was pitch black but his Shakkaho made a bit of light so that he can see where he was going. He has been walking for about 10 minutes and it looked like the tunnel had no ending. While he walked, his mind was contemplating on what he would find there. He remembered what he found a few years ago in one of his master's books. _"This world is ruled by darkness and destruction. It's an endless cycle that no one can stop, war will happen and everything will end, then when the world regenerates, the same war will come again and again. While the world suffers, HE laughs in amusement. HE leads the path of destruction knowing that there is no one who can stop him. The only ones who could stand up to him were defeated and cursed by HIS hand, they were humiliated, tortured and then killed. Soul Society, Hueco Mundo and The Living World, all of them will suffer death again and again for this is the fate of this cursed world."_ That was all he could read before his master caught him and scolded him.

His master…someone who suffered at the hands of that THING, but that has managed to escape and hide in The Living World. However, he didn't escape in one piece, his power was destroyed, he lost his left arm and he too was cursed to die one day. Even so, he found him when he was little and alone, and took care of him ever since. Through the years he trained him and taught him how to fight, yet he didn't tell him about the dangers of the world.

Then a few weeks ago, when he passed away by the curse that was on him, he found his journal and read it. Stories of his master's life, how he grew, what he learned, what he saw, how he was tortured, how he was meant to die, his escape and the truth he learned one day about that THING. The substitute read it, again and again, he cried and swore to avenge his beloved master.

Snapping himself back to reality, he saw the end of the tunnel. He exited the tunnel and found himself in a huge room with many glyphs and symbols on the wall. As he approached the center, he saw a black shadow, a monster with red eyes sitting on a throne, at its feet there were two white monsters with holes in their chests and they were tortured by other black shadows. He looked around and saw the symbols that were familiar to him, the one's he saw in the document from the scientist of Hueco Mundo.

Taking the document and the journal out of his pocket, he started translating the symbols to find out what is going on.

**Soul Society – Captain Commander Office**

Silence was filling the room after Luders threatened Yamamoto with the Destruction of Soul Society.

Suddenly, the huge arrow that was in the room was destroyed. Luders and the other Vandenreich members looked around and saw Yamamoto freeing the wounded Sasakibe. Yamamoto put him on the ground and stared at the group with anger in his eyes.

"The look in your eyes…" Luders began to talk. "I know you want to ask 'Who are you?'. But surely, you understand that you won't get an answer from us. Besides it's quite easy to guess who we really are now." Their shadow started expanding on the floor and started surrounding them. "Farewell." Were Luders's final words before the shadow swallowed them completely.

"Wait!" Yamamoto seeing them trying to escape, quickly released his zanpakutou and slashed his sword at them releasing a huge amount of flames at the intruders. The flames filled up the room and went outside scorching part of the sky. When the smoke cleared the intruders disappeared, on their place there was only a crater formed by Yamamoto's sword.

Looking around Yamamoto noticed they disappeared from Soul Society. "They managed to escape…! Their reiatsu has already disappeared from Sereitei…which means that their movements are not affected by the Shakonmaku." However before he could finish his thought, he heard a weak call. Turning around Yamamoto saw his vice captain bloodied on the floor trying to say something.

Sasakibe was struggling to move, his left arm was ripped by the arrow that sent him flying and thanks to the weird technique the other intruder did, he was heavily wounded, but that doesn't stop him from relaying to him commander the information he discovered. So he shakily, with a hoarse voice tries to speak.

"Ge-..Genryuusai-dono…! …The…There…is…there is something I need to tell you…" Yamamoto turned to looks at his vice-captain wanting to hear what he has to say. "…The…They can…Bankai…!" that was all he could say before he collapsed on the floor unconscious.

Yamamoto's eyes were wide open at this revelation, he knew Sasakibe had a Bankai and he suspected that the enemies were Quincy's, for Sasakibe to say something like this it could only mean one thing. But right now he had to take Sasakibe to the 4th Division to get treatment, he would discuss this invasion later with the other captains in a meeting. He took Sasakibe and disappeared in a Shunpo.

**Karakura Town – Ichigo vs Ivan**

Ivan used Ichigo's shock for to his advantage and quickly fired a huge ball towards him. The ball went toward Ichigo but he recovered quickly from his shock and deflected the energy ball with his sword. Ivan then fired a few more balls, Ichigo having to Shunpo around to deflect all of them.

Ichigo's mind was at Ivan's quincy cross. "That cross, I've seen something like that before. It's similar to Ishida's necklace. Could that mean he is a quincy, but he has a mask, only arrancar have masks." Ichigo was confused now, but he would have to ask later, right now he had to fight this weird guy.

Ivan put a bit more reiatsu in his bow and a few more spikes appeared on it, each spike with an energy ball on it. He quickly fired them at the same time. Ichigo increased his speed to dodge all of them. Ivan knowing that he had to use that device on Ichigo started to taunt him. "What's the matter, Kurosaki Ichigo? You're only dodging my attacks. Don't tell that this is the only thing you can do." Smirking he continued to taunt Ichigo. "At this rate, you might need your Bankai to have a chance against me."

Ichigo was silent and was observing Ivan's every move. "Weird…So far he's only provoking me with his taunts. I don't know who this weirdo is or why he is attacking me but I guess for now I'll have to play his game." Putting both his hand on his sword, getting in his stance and building his reiatsu, Ichigo started to release his Bankai "Ban…".

Hearing this, Ivan had the look of a madman on his face. "Finally!" he reached in his pocket and pulled out the same weird device the intruder from Son Society used against Sasakibe. "This is for you, Kurosaki Ichigo." He started activating the device and shadows started to come out of it. Ivan sent the shadows toward Ichigo. "Your Bankai…end here!"

"…kai." Ichigo finished his release and looked up. He noticed the shadow that was above him and behind the shadow was a smirking Ivan. "What is…that?" Ichigo looked at the shadow in shock and notice that Ivan started chanting and the shadow was releasing pillars of light towards him. Bringing his hand to protect his eyes from the strong light, he looked at Ivan.

Ivan began his chant. "Melt. Sea, become clouds. Clouds, become rain. Rain, become mist. All things that have a shape, vanish. At the end of our joy we throw the cup to the ground." Finishing his chant, Ivan said the final word to activate the trap. "Now!"

Ichigo started to feel weird and felt strange, he looked at his arm and saw his Bankai begin to disintegrate. Shocked he started releasing huge amounts of reiatsu until he shattered the shadow and broke free. Panting and glaring at Ivan, he fired a Getsuga Tenshou at him.

Ivan was petrified, the trap failed. AS the black energy approached him, he could only whisper. "Impossible." before the attack hit him. He felt so much pain as his skin burned from the attack. But he didn't care about that now, he had to know something. "Why doesn't your Bankai vanish!" he shouted before he felt a sword on his right near his neck. Looking around he saw Ichigo there.

"…Vanish?" Ichigo asked. "What do you mean? I didn't care about you at first, but these last 5 minutes you said some interesting things and I have a few questions to ask. You're coming with me." Ichigo threatened Ivan. Seeing no other way but to escape, Ivan was surrounded by his shadow. Seeing this, Ichigo jumped back.

"Don't worry." Ivan began to talk. "This shadow only hides the chosen ones." He then disappeared inside the shadow.

Ichigo was surprised by this. "He vanished! Shit, what did he do just now? That wasn't a Garganta used by the arrancars! What was that?" Seeing as he won't get answers, Ichigo decided to return home. Reverting to his Shikai he disappeared in a Shunpo towards the Kurosaki Clinic.

**Karakura Town – Kurosaki Clinic**

"So late." Yuki commented on Ichigo being late as he munched his bread.

"What are you talking about?" Uryu asked him calmly as he too was eating his bread. Chad was near him eating too.

"Kurosaki-san, of course." Yuki shouted, looking at them in disbelief. "Weren't you supposed to go and help him?" Uryu finished his bread and started talking.

"No worries. The enemy's reiatsu already disappeared. Besides, there is no way Kurosaki would lose to such a guy." Uryu said, while fixing his glasses.

"He actually said it out lout…" Chad replied behind him, looking confused. "Actually I did want to help…"

Ignoring him, Uryu turned to look at Orihime who had a big smile on her face that was somehow strange. "What's the matter Inoue-san?" he asked a bit hesitantly.

"Nothing Ishida-kun. I was thinking that you really became friends with Kurosaki-kun. And I really like that side of you." She replied happily.

Uryu had a blank look on his face registering what she said, before becoming embarrassed and started to defend himself. "Wait, what are you talking about? Me and Kurosaki, friends? If you want to make fun of me do it in a way I can understand." Luckily for him they were interrupted by Ichigo's arrival.

Orihime, forgetting about Uryu, greeted Ichigo immediately. "Welcome back, Kurosaki-kun. Are you injured?" she asked worried if he was hurt.

Ichigo replied. "No, I'm not but…" he was interrupted by a weird noise that was somehow scary. He turned towards Yuki and asked him "…What's this weird song?"

"It's my Denrei Shiki." Yuki answered happily, and Shino looked confused for a second. "Wait a minute, this voice…".

Yuki pulled out his cell phone and started to explain. "Sorry if it's weird. It's my ringtone of Shino-san humming a tune." Behind him Shino looked mad. "I knew it. When did you even record that?".

Ignoring her, Yuki continued to talk. "Isn't it horrible. Especially the part after the 'NNN', when it goes up…", he didn't finish the sentence as his face was punched by Shino. Ichigo and the others looked at these two with blank faces, not knowing what to think of them.

Finally, Yuki answered the call. Things were going well when suddenly Yuki's face became serious and alert, that caught the rest of the groups attention so they waited to see what he had to say. Ichigo, not being a very patient person asked before he could finish. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-san, me and Shino-san have to return to Soul Society immediately, to attend a funeral." Yuki said slowly. " The 1st Division's Vice-captain Choujiro Sasakibe died in battle." Ichigo and his group were startled by this revelation, but then they heard Akon on the other side of the cellphone. Yuki turned it on 'Speaker' so that the rest of the room can hear.

Akon began to talk. "Ok, I'll explain the current situation briefly. And no questions, try to understand right away. 57 minutes ago, 7 unknown figures broke into the room of the 1st Division. They retreated 52 minutes ago. One member of the division died but the Captain Commander is safe. Before that, a number of 106 members were killed in front of the gate guarded by Jidanbou. We believe that the intruders entered from that gate. Also we found Jidanbou on the floor covered in blood and barely alive. Vice-captain Sasakibe fought an intruder and was defeated then he was somehow carried to the office and then he died in the 4th Division barracks. We don't know how the intruders got in or how they left. There were absolutely no signs of the Shakonmaku surrounding Sereitei being affected. We suspect that they used a transportation mean that the Shakonmaku cannot detect. That is all we have now." And so Akon ended the call.

Yuki and Shino went out of their Gigai's, created a Senkaimon and after saying their goodbyes, they went inside it. After a few seconds the portal disappeared. Chad, Orihime and Uryu left too, but not before Uryu said a few words to Ichigo.

Now Ichigo was alone in his room, he was laying in bed, looking at the pavement with blank eyes. His mind was deep in thought. Closing his eyes and opening them again, he found himself in his inner world, surrounded by skyscrapers. Getting up, he looked in front of him and saw Zangetsu standing on his pole, looking at the sky.

"Hey old man." Ichigo greeted him. "Isn't it boring to look at the sky all day?" a part of Ichigo has always been curious about this.

"_Ichigo."_ Zangetsu acknowledged him before responding to his question. "Your inner world is a reflection of your soul in many ways. The sky, for example, tells more about your emotions and feelings that no other book can do. When you're happy, it's sunny and warm, when you are sad, it rains and its cold, when you are angry, the clouds are restless and so on. Observing them, I can know how you feel and how to help you overcome the negative emotions."

"Oh." Ichigo replied, not knowing exactly what to say right now.

Zangetsu continued to talk. "If you look right now, there are clouds and it is foggy, this means that you are confused about something. I assume this is why you came to talk with me not."

"Yeah, kinda. It's not like it bothers me that much, but it does make me feel uneasy." Ichigo said looking at the sky for a moment before turning back to look at Zangetsu. "Ever since my battle with Ginjo, I've been having nightmares of him and Aizen, you know, like my first one. I know you told me it was just a nightmare, but somehow, it feels more like warning, it's like they are warning me of something, but of what?" Ichigo started to think for an answer.

"Perhaps it is a warning, but the Aizen from your 'dream' mentioned something about a truth. This threat both Aizen and Ginjo spoke of might be connected with this truth." Zangetsu shared his theory with Ichigo.

Ichigo thought about it and agreed with him. "But if that is true, who can know about this truth if it is real?" he asked out loud expecting an answer.

"If Aizen is involved, the most obvious place to start would be with Urahara Kisuke. He seems to have information about anything and when Aizen was sealed, he and Aizen talked about some Spirit King. Urahara said that he is the support of Soul Society, however Aizen's words, they gave me the idea that there is more to the Spirit King than we know, or that he wants us to know. Urahara Kisuke himself is a mysterious person and suspicious. He should know something about the truth. There is also a possibility of him denying everything and we find out nothing. But this might be the only lead we have." Zangetsu told him with a stern look on his face.

Ichigo looked at him uneasy. Ginjo told him something like that, when he invited him to join Xcution. How much did he really know about Urahara-san? He helped them, yes, but he still lied to them about the Hogyoku. And he was a mysterious person in general. He never gave them the full truth, just how much he considered necessary. Still, to be suspicious of him was making Ichigo uneasy.

He was interrupted by Zangetsu. "Also Ichigo, there is a chance that Urahara Kisuke may have told others of his secrets. Someone close to him, like Shihoin Yoruichi or Tessai Tsukabishi."

Ichigo thought about what he said. If Urahara-san would deny anything, he could ask these two as well. He knew both Tessai and Yoruichi were loyal to him and the chances of them telling him anything were just as low, but at least he had a few chances.

"…Or maybe even your father, Ichigo." Hearing this Ichigo's eyes were wide. His father, of course, he told him that he would tell him the truth and Ichigo promised that he will wait until he was ready to tell him. But it's been months since then and his father didn't tell him a thing. Ichigo has a feeling that the truth Aizen mentioned in his dream is the same truth his father promised to tell him.

Sighing, Ichigo turned to Zangetsu. "Okay, I understand, I'll ask my dad in the morning then I'll go at Urahara Shop and ask him, Yoruichi-san or Tessai-san. Besides I need to ask him about the weird guy who attacked me earlier today. What was his name?" Ichigo tried to remember. "Was is Bob? No wait, I think it was Mike. No, no, uh, Jack? Still not right." Thankfully Zangetsu has a good memory when it comes to name. "His name was Ivan Azgiaro." "Oh yeah, that's right." Ichigo replied dumbly. Sometimes Zangetsu felt like facepalming at his master's stupidity.

Ignoring his mood, Ichigo continued."He was a strange guy, I mean he has powers like Ishida, well a bit different but he has a hollow mask on his face. So is he a quincy or an arrancar?". Zangetsu shaked his head saying that he didn't know. Ichigo sighed again before he heard Zangetsu begin to talk.

" It was Aizen who mentioned it but according to your dream, it would seem that Ginjo would know of it as well." Zangetsu said. Even he had to admit, that analyzing a dream was a bit weird but he agreed with Ichigo, there is a possibility that it could be a warning and better be safe than sorry.

Ichigo looked at Zangetsu. "So you're saying that Ginjo also knew about this truth?" "It is possible but not very likely." "Then, why didn't he tell me, all he told me was about the badge so why didn't he tell me about the truth?" ichigo looked at the ground. "But if Ginjo knew, then he could have told someone, may one of the fullbringers, maybe Riruka knows…" he stopped talking as Zangetsu raisd his hand.

"Ichigo, I am 100% sure that Ginjo didn't tell anyone about this, think about it, the fullbringers are only humans with special powers, involving them in Shinigami problems would be pointless. Remember, even with their enhanced powers, the Gotei 13 defeated them. It's best if you ask you father tomorrow and then go to Urahara shop. And find out all you can about the current Quincy crisis in Soul Society."

Ichigo, reluctantly agreed."Alright, fine." He didn't know why but when he thought about going to find Riruka and ask her about the secret, he felt happy. His thoughts were interrupted by a third voice in his head.

"**Man, I don't know why you two need so much time to think this through."** Ichigo looked around and saw his hollow standing there with his usual insane grin. Hichigo was approaching them and started talking again.

"**It's really simple, you ask them and if they don't know you lay low and wait for an opportunity or if you ask them and they say they don't know but they actually know, you beat the living shit out of them until they tell you."** Yeah, typical of his hollow, he always mixes violence with his actions.

"No, they are my friends, I can't go and beat them because they wont tell me. Maybe it is better if I don't know, if they aren't going to tell me, then maybe it's not meant for my years." Ichigo tried to reason with his hollow, big mistake, being a being of pure instinct, Hichigo's pure desire is to remain alive.

"**So you're saying you'd rather be manipulated and not know the truth, even if this truth brings out a thread that you cannot defend against and will kill everyone you love?"** Hichigo was using Ichigos dream against him, saying what Ginjo and Aizen told him.

"No, if that's the case then I'll make them talk. Look…I'll ask them tomorrow and we'll figure out what to do from there. How's that?" He looked at his partners, Zangetsu with his usual blank face and Hichigo with a more casual smirk compared to the pissed off face he had a few seconds ago.

"**Fine with me."** Hichigo replied. "**It's not like this is the most important problem right now. There is another problem that needs to be solved urgently as soon as possible."** Hearing this made Ichigo tense. What could his hollow be talking about?

"What do you mean? What urgent problem are you talking about?" Ichigo was tense, waiting for his hollow to reveal something bad. Strange thing HIchigo looked perfectly calm with a smirk on his face.

"**The urgent problem Ichigo, is that…you need to get laid."** Silence took over Ichigo's inner world. Zangetsu facepalmed blaming his luck ending being stuck with these 2 children. Hichigo's smirk was now a full grin. Both him and Zangetsu were looking at Ichigo waiting for him to-"WHAT!" there it was. Ichigo was fuming from embarrassment now.

Looking at his hollow with murderous eyes he started roaring at him. "What the fuck are you talking about? What's wrong with you?"

"**What I'm talking about king is how much of a pussy you are. You are almost 18 and never had a girlfriend, fuck you never kissed once. And clearly there is something wrong with you, not me." **His hollow responded.

"**I mean, Rukia was living in your closet, in your room and you never did anything. Not even one fuckin tought of you and her."**

"Shut UP! Me and Rukia aren't like that, she's like a really good best friend, almost like a big sister." Ichigo was angry at his hollow for even suggesting something like that, however Hichigo wont give up that easy.

"**Then what about Orihime? She's got one hell of a body and add her personality she is the perfect bimbo with big boobs. What stopped you from going after her?"** second girl, second try.

"Don't call her that. It wouldn't have worked between me and Inoue. Besides Ishida likes her already." Ichigo said.

His hollow looked surprised. **"You actually noticed that four eyes has a thing for her?"** Even Zangetsu was surprised by this. Perhaps their master was not as dense as they first thought.

Looking at their faces, Ichigo frowned. "What? Of course I noticed. You think I'm that stupid not to notice?" seeing his hollow open his mouth to respond, he cut him off. "Wait, I don't want to know." Ichigo then proceeded to rub his temples with his hand. Looking again at Hichigo he saw he had a smug look on his face, and he didn't like that.

"**Heh, tell me King. What do you think of Riruka**_**-chan**_**?"** As expected Ichigo turned his face to look the other way. "What about her?" Ichigo tried to play it cool, but he felt weird every time her name was mentioned. It's not like he liked Riruka or anything, right? Right?

"**Well King, I think you may have developed a small crush on her, don't you think so too?" **Ichigo blushed a bit before replying. "What are you talking about? I don't have a crush on her." But his hollow didn't stop not when he had ammo against his King.

"**Is that so? Then what was that whole thing with you sneaking inside her room at Urahara Shop to watch her sleep. Or when you tough how cute she looked cuddled in the bed. Eh? What was that all about?"** Right now even Zangetsu was amused by Ichigos nervousness.

"What? I didn't sneak in her room. I..uh..I was just worried and wanted to see if she's alright. That's all. Besides it's not like I went there just to look at her, I just ended there by mistake." Remembering when they brought her to Urahara Shop, the first night Tessai said to leave her alone. On his way home, he asked Rukia about her. He was surprised by her story and was more surprised to find out that there is more to her than he first thought. That night he couldn't sleep and for some unknown reason he returned to Urahara Shop and ended up watching Riruka sleep.

"**Sure King, whatever you say, by mistake."** He then turned to look at Zangetsu. **"Guess you were right Zanny-boy he does have a crush on her. But it is a bit strange, they didn't really talk and he only showed some interrest in her when they brough her to that shopkeeper and after he heard Rukia's story."** Turning at Ichigo again. **"Say Ichigo did her story impress you that much or maybe because she took Zebra-boy's attack for you. Which one?" **Suddenly Ichigo's mood changed from pissed to calm as he started to talk.

"Just drop it, I don't have a crush on her and that's final." He paused before he spoke again. "Look I'll ask dad tomorrow, then go to Urahara Shop, okay? Besides it's probably late by now. See you." And with that Ichigo disappeared.

Both Zangetsu and Hichigo looked at the spot where Ichigo was. HIchigo turned to look at Zangetsu.

"**Heh, that went well don't you think so?"** "Depends on what you call 'well'. It seems he has indeed developed feelings for the girl. But right now I wouldn't say that it's love, not even 'like', but he became interested in her. And I do believe it has to do with the recent revelations of her."

"**Whatever you say old man."**

Back in his room, Ichigo opened his eyes and looked outside, it was already dark. He silently cursed his hollow for wasting his time and decided to get some sleep.

After half an hour Ichigo was asleep but it was clear by his sweat that he was having a nighmare.

_Ichigo Nightmare_

_Ichigo opened his eyes a d found himself in a deserted area, he looked around and saw almost nothing. There was no vegetation, no grass, no mountains, no trees, it was just the ground and the sky. What freaked him more was the color of the sky it was blood red and the moon was pure black. He started walking in a random direction and after what felt like a few hours for Ichigo he stopped. He looked around and saw the same scenery, nothing has changed. Using his Shinigami powers he leaped in the sky and looked around to get a better view. Finally he spotted something on the ground. _

_Using his Shunpo, he reached it in a few minutes. Landing he saw that the black dot was actually a black throne. How unusual for a throne to be out here. But he didn't finish his thought as an explosion was heard behind him. He turned to look in its direction and saw smoke. Using his Shunpo he arrived to the location and was disgusted by what he saw. Bones and corpses of Shinigami and arrancar._

_Hearing another explosion, he shunpoed further on. He saw a few people collapsed on the ground and he knew they were alive at least for a few moments. Reaching them, he turned them around to see their faces. He was shocked, one person was Grimmjow, the other one was Shinji and the third one was Neliel. All of them were severelly injured. _

_He heard another explosion and saw bodies and pieces from them flying in the sky and some kind of black creatures going after them. He saw a body going straight for him. Preparing himself, he caught it and landed safely. The creature landed in front of him and after it and Ichigo stared at each other for a few seconds, it let out an ear piercing scream and it leaped back towards the explosion. Sighing in relief, Ichigo looked at the body he caught and instantly his body tensed. It was Yoruichi with a missing arm and a lot of injuries. What scared Ichigo was the look in her eyes, they were dead and then noticed a huge gash in her back and he arrived to a disturbing conclusion. Her heart was ripped out of her body._

_He couldn't handle it anymore, rage took him over as he gently set her down and went charging to the source of this destruction. Activating his Bankai he arrived at the location and saw most of his friends injured, dead and dismembered. He heard a cry and turned around to see that it was Orihime, she was still alive. Reaching her in an instant he saw she had both her arm ripped, a missing eye and her left leg was twisted in an unnatural position. He picked her up and asked her who did this to her._

_Before she could answer a black tendril pierced her chest, killing her instantly. Turning to look at the owner of the tendril, Ichigo became petrified. In front of him was a monster, 10 feet tall, black wings, 4 arms and he had an armor on him made out of skulls. You couldn't see his face because of his helmet but you could see in his blood red eyes that he was evil and he was after blood. In his hand there was a chain and in the chain there was a girl with magenta hair. Ichigo was scared now, that THING had Riruka. Before he could even do anything, black tendrils appeared from his body and pierced Riruka's. Her screams filled the sky as Ichigo watched helplesly at what was happening in front of his eyes. The Thing then bit into her neck with her sharp teeth and with them and the tendrils in her body, it ripped her to pieces._

_Ichigo couldn't move, he saw pieces of hew fly everywhere. Before he could blink he was in severe pain as the tendrils pierced his body too and he felt a hand grab his neck, sharp claws piercing his skin. He couldn't keep his sword in his hand anymore, he felt Zangetsu drop from his hand. He could feel himself dying, that Thing is somehow absorbing his life force. Before the darkness took over him he hear that Thing talk in his ear. "You again? Hehe, but this time, you die!" with that Ichigo felt the tendrils violently tore his body to pieces. He only managed to see that Things evil and bloody grin before he died._

"NNNNOOOO!" Ichigo found himself awake, he was panting and breavhing heavily. He looked around and saw that he was in his room, but that didn't calm him. He was scared, he was really scared. "_No way, there is no fucking way this is just a nightmare." _ In his inner world both Zangetsu and Hichigo agreed, they too saw the nightmare and they too were worried.

**Hueco Mundo – Mysterious Temple**

"No way, it can't be." The mysterious substitute dropped both his master's journal and the documents from the laboratory. He was tense, what he just read was beyond anything he expected. Before he could even pick himself up, a black tendril hit him and sent him towards the wall, destroying it. Grunting, he looked to see what hit him. He was shocked to see 2 black creatures that looked like the statues and some of the paintings on the wall.

The 2 creatures let out a scream before they lunged at him.

**Chapter End**

AN: That's it for this chapter, my longest one to be honest. The part with Ichigo sneaking to watch Riruka sleep was not in the manga it was made up by me.

And what do you guys think, should I change the rating from T to M? Cause I think this story is a bit too gory for T.

Also, do you think the characters are OOC?

Last question, what do you think of the mysterious substitute so far?

Anyway, please review, or else I'll sent that Thing after all of you.*joke*


	7. Chapter 6: Subtle Transitions

AN: Hi, if anyone was waiting for this story (I doubt it), then I'm really sorry for the late update. I'll try to update sooner and write more stuff.

Ichigo: Where the heck were you?

alexadru: Me? Well, I've been a bit busy, finishing high school, getting into college, stuff like that.

Ichigo: That is very nice and all but still, I don't know if you noticed but it's been, oh I don't know, 5 MONTHS since your last update. I'm pretty sure that in 5 months you could have uploaded a few chapters.

Orihime: Please calm down Kurosaki-kun, it's alright now, he promised to work harder from now on and we have a new chapter now.

Ichigo: Inoue, you're too forgiving with him.

alexadru: You're right Ichigo, I could've uploaded a few chapters these past months and I'm sorry for the late update again.

Ichigo: Tch, fine, I guess I forgive you.

Orihime: And now the chapter.

**Chapter 6: Subtle Transitions **

**Karakura Town – Kurosaki Clinic**

The next morning arrived and Ichigo hadn't gotten a wink of sleep since his nightmare. He looked at the clock on his desk. It read 6:38 AM so he got up and made his way to the bathroom. He washed his face a few times and looked at his reflection in the mirror, he looked more dead than alive. He took a shower and brushed his teeth then he went to his room and dressed for school. He went downstairs to get some breakfast. He saw his sisters were already awake and preparing breakfast. Not wanting to worry them he tried to act as normal as possible.

"Good morning Yuzu, Karin." greeting them, he sat on the chair and starting eating.

"Good morning Ichi-ni/Oni-san" both of them greeted him back. Yuzu was as cheerful as always and Karin looked as bored as ever. While Ichigo was eating he noticed his father wasn't there.

"Hey, where is the old man? By now he would have annoyed me with his morning calls." he asked them.

"I haven't seen him today, come to think of it I don't remember seeing him much these last few days." replied Yuzu holding her finger at her chin recalling the events that happened the past days.

"Who cares where he is" said Karin looking up from her food to speak "I don't see why we even keep him anymore, even a dog is more useful than him so I say we leave him on the streets" Yuzu looked shocked at her sister.

"Karin-chan, how can you say that, he is our father" she tried defended her father.

"I don't remember one moment where he acted like a father, I swear sometimes he makes a patient from a mental asylum look sane." Karin replied nonchalantly.

"Karin-chan…" Yuzu looked sad but she knew her sister was, to some extent, right. Their father wouldn't exactly qualify for Father Of The Year Award but she still loved him.

Meanwhile, Ichigo wasn't paying attention to them, he was lost in his own thoughts. His faher was missing a lot these days. He kept thinking about what Zangetsu said. Was his father or Urahara-san really hiding something from him? Something about Aizen or about this Spirit King. He didn't want to believe it, but the nightmares worried him. Finishing his food, he got up, took his bag and left for school.

"I'm going, have a nice day at school you two, see you at dinner." He exited the house not waiting for some replies.

As he made his way to Karakura High, he remembered he also had that Bob guy with the quincy pendant and hollow mask to worry about. Who was he anyway? And why did he want to destroy his Bankai? Was he related to the attack in Soul Society? Well, he would have to wait for more information from Soul Society to know what is going on.

Looking up ahead the road he saw Mizuiro waiting for him. He was listening to his MP3. Smiling a bit met with him and started walking to school.

"Yo Mizuiro, how's it going?" he greeted the shorter boy.

"Hey Ichigo, good morning, I'm fine, how are you" he replied happily.

"I'm…fine" he replied hesitantly and Mizuiro noticed this.

"You sure? You look a bit tired and pale." He asked worriedly looking at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a rough night, don't worry." Ichigo assured him.

"Alright, if you say so." The rest of the walk went in silence.

**Karakura Town – Karakura High**

Arriving at school, Ichigo ignored the freshmans that were gawking at him and made his way to his classroom. He and Mizuiro were walking down the hall when Ichigo felt a disturbance in the force followed by a scream in the distance. He turned around with his arm stretched waiting.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCHHHIIIIIIII IIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGG-" Keigo's happy outburst was silenced by Ichigos elbow in his face followed by his greeting.

"Yo Keigo." He then entered the classroom ignoring Keigos whine about Mizuiro calling him Mister Asano again. Looking around he noticed that for once he was one of the first to arrive. The only other student that had arrived was Chad. Noticing he was looking at him, he gave him a small greeting, Chad returning it with his own greeting. He went to his desk and waited for class to start.

In the next 10 minutes all his classmates gathered and a few minutes after the teacher also entered the classroom and the first lesson began.

The first periods went by fast, for Ichigo at least. He didn't pay much attention in class, he was still lost in thought. He decided that after school he would go to Uraharas Shop. With that in mind he made his way to the school rooftop for his lunch break. Opening the door he saw Chad, Uryu, Mizuiro and Keigo were already there waiting for him.

Making his way to them, he sat between Keigo and Uryu preparing to eat his lunch. Ignoring Keigo who was once again telling bullshit stories about himself he started eating when he felt Uryu elbow him slightly. Annoyed he turned at him.

"What's the matter Kurosaki?" he asked not looking from his bento. Returning to his food Ichigo replied.

"What are you talking about?" ignoring Ichigos annoyance Uryu asked again.

"I'm talking about what is wrong with you. You were moody and lost in thought all day. It's like when you lost your powers so I'm asking what is wrong." Uryu turned to him expecting an answer. Ichigo looked at Uryu a few seconds before looking at Keigo with blank eyes.

"It's nothing, I'm just a bit worried about what happened in Soul Society." He hoped a half truth would satisfy Uryu. It did when he saw the quincy turn back to his food. Sighing in relief, he too went back to his food.

On the girls side things were much brighter. Orihime was happily munching on her bread and Tatsuki was keeping Chizuru away from her. They other girls were chatting happily and eating their own foods.

"Noo! You ville demon, why are you keeping me away from my Hime? Can't you see that we are made for each other?" the red headed lesbian hissed at Tatsuki while rubbing her bruised cheek. Tatsuki was as furious as ever at her antics.

"For crying out loud, can't YOU see that she is not enjoying what you are doing to her, heck that's sexual harassment and you should be reported for this" she was literally fuming, some girls could swear they saw steam coming out of her ears.

Orihime, not wanting anything bad to happen to her friends, decided to butt in.

"Ma, ma Tatsuki-chan, it's alright, no need to get extreme." She was waving her hands in hope of calming the other girl. Unfortunately, that only made Tatsuki lash some of her fury at her.

"Orihime, I cannot believe, you should be telling her off, not encourage her!" she couldn't understand how Orihime could tolerate Chizurus presence. If it were her in Orihimes place, shou would have beaten Chizuru to death. But, then again, that's what makes Orihime so special, her kindness and her gentleness. She wouldn't hesitate to help anyone who's in need of help, stranger or not. Another voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Sheeh you really should calm down Tatsuki, I know you don't like it when Chiziru harasses Orihime like that but really, calm down a bit." The owner of the voice was a classmate of hers named Mahana Natsui. She had short, curly brown hair, brown eyes and was dressed in the school uniform.

"Besides, if you ask me, this is also Orihime's fault partly. If she had a boyfriend, none of this would have happened." She replied casually then taking another bite of her food.

Around her Tatsuki was looking at her strangely, Orihime had a slight blush, Chizuru looked like she was about to commit murder and the other girls were just staring at her.

"NEVER! My Hime would never fall for a disgusting man, only the soft, tender touch of a woman such as myself can fully satisfy her." Chizuru proclaimed loudly.

Next to Mahana, a small girl with short straight hair, a lither shade of brown and brown eyes, named Michiru Ogawa, replied timidly to the taller teen.

"Mahana, how can you say such things so boldly? You can't just get a boyfriend in a blink of an eye, something as important as a relationship takes time, time we don't have right now. This is our final year and it's best if you study more."

"Michiru, I've had 7 boyfriends the past month. If I can get 7 boyfriends in a month, I'm sure Orihime would manage to get one in our last year. Besides, she is the school idol. I'm more surprised that she doesn't have one yet." Then turning to Orihime she gave her a sly smirk before asking.

"So, Orihime, is there someone you like?"

Hearing the question, Orihime turned a slight shade of pink "S-someone I li-like?" Fidgeting uncomfortably she looked at the other girls and saw that all of them were staring at her, waiting for an answer. But after 5 minutes of silence Mahana had enough so she decided she was gonna be a little more direct.

"Okay, how about I make this a bit easier for you." Orihime perked up hoping that they would drop the subject. No such luck though. "Dou you like Kurosaki?" hearing that question Orihime turned a darker shade of red and turned to look at her knees finding them very interesting at the moment.

"I uu-u-u-uhm…uh-" she tried to form a sentence but it only ended in gibberish nonsense. The girls around her stated talking about Mahanas suggestion.

"Mahana! Can you be a little more discreet when asking these types of questions?" Michiru asked incredulously.

"Oh come on, I don't see what's all this fuss for. It's a simple yes or no question. " She answered the small girls question and then turned at Orihime again "Besides he turned out to be quite a hunk, don't you think so? That unruly orange hair of his is quite the turn on and just imagine staring into those intense chocolate eyes. Yep, I say he is definitely good boyfriend material." Mahana approved nodding her head sagely. But not everyone shares her ideas and the loudest of them come from a red haired girl.

"Kurosaki!? Never, he is one of the worst, he is always picking fights, he is violent and that scowl of his makes him look like a thug. My Hime is too delicate to be with a ruffian like Kurosaki."

Tatsuki couldn't stand and let Chizuru insult her childhood friend just like that."Hey, don't diss Ichigo like that. Sure, he may not be the brightest leaf in the tree but he is a good guy. It's not his fault that he gets picked on because of his hair and as for his scowl, give him a break, he has been through a lot."

"Oh my, you are so quick to defend him. Don't tell me that you like him too?" Mahana asked with a sly smirk on her face. Tatsuki started blushing at the thought. Seeing this Mahana continued with her teasing. "But it's a bit cruel of you, wouldn't you think? That way, you are pretty much going to steal your best friends guy. I wonder how Orihime-chan would feel."

Tatsuki turned to look at Orihime only to find her staring at her with incredulous eyes. "Orihime, it's not like that. I don't like Ichigo that way, please believe me." Tatsukki saw Orihime shake her head before turning with a smile at Tatsuki. "It's okay Tatsuki-chan, I understand, Mahana-chan was teasing us."

"Who said I was teasing?" Mahara asked with a cocky grin, but then she felt a huge killer intent coming from Tatsuki. Deciding that she still wants to live, she answered nervously "Yeah, I was teasing, haha, you know me."

The tension was lifted for a few seconds but then a certain Rio Kunyeda, who was still reading her book, decided to continue the game 'Find Orihime a boyfriend'.

"What about Ishida Uryu?"

Everyone turned to look at her as if she was crazy. Sensing their gazes on her, Rio looked away from her book and decided to explain her reasoning. "What's so hard to believe? Ishida is the Student Council President, Orihime is the school idol, plus they have been spending a lot of time together and when Ishida had that accident, Orihime visited him every day. And I'm sure that you've all noticed that when he is around Orihime he acts different. When I talked with him a few times, he was indifferent and almost cold but when he talks with Orihime, he is gentle, warm and caring. Well, that's what I saw anyway." and with that she turned to read her book once again. Who would have thought that Rio, who reads all day long would notice such subtle hints.

"Well, if you put it that way, you're right, I do see Ishida and Orihime together a lot." It was Mahana who broke the silence. Michiru and surprisingly Chizuru, remained quiet. Tatsuki looked as if she was about to say something but she turned and looked at Orihime. She was in deep though, as if she only now registered what was happening between her and Uryu.

The bell rang and all of them, except Orihime and Tatsuki, gathered their things and went to class. Tatsuki was starting to get worried, she asked Orihime if she was alright but got no reply. After a minute Orihime lifted herself from the ground and told Tatsuki they were going to be late for class so they had to go. Their walk to the classroom was unusually quiet, Tatsuki kept stealing glances at Orihime, but the auburn haired girl retained her thoughtful look and only before entering the class, she turned her head and with a small smile assured Tatsuki that she was fine.

Ichigo was in his seat and as usual was oblivious to what was going on around him. He didn't even notice the teacher enter the room and begin the lessons.

When classes ended for the day, Ichigo went to help out the football club, he still had a few more days to play for them but before that he asked Uryu, Orihime and Chad to meet up at the school entrance so that all of them could go to the Urahara shop. All of them agreed since they still had a bit of work to do at school, well at least Uryu had, Orihime just wandered around school and Chad had to do a few errands but he said he will be there.

So two hours later all of them gathered again and started walking to the Urahara shop.

"So Kurosaki, would you please enlighten us about this sudden meeting?" Uryu was first to break the silence.

"Well, I was thinking of asking Urahara-san about what happened in Soul Society, maybe he knows something about the attack. Also there is something else I want to ask him." Ichigo responded.

"Something else? About what Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked curiously.

Ichigo was a bit reluctant to tell any of his friends about his dreams. He himself wasn't sure what to think of them. Also his suspicions about the truth Urahara is hiding from him. He didn't want to worry any of them but also he didn't want to lie or keep them in the dark. The whole fiasco with Tsukishima taught him that he should trust his friends more. The whole reason why Ginjo's and Tsukishima's plan worked was because he started doubting his friends. He won't do the same mistake twice.

"It's something that's been bugging me for a while Inoue. Probably since I beat Aizen." He replied.

"That long ago?" Uryu looked surprised for a second, but then he remembered the discussion between him and Ichigo. 'So something was bugging Kurosaki. I guess he didn't was to draw attention to himself so he denied it back then. Guess it's pretty important if he wants only us to know.'

"What happened during the fight Ichigo?" this time it was Chad who asked. "Urahara-san told us that you managed to weaken Aizen enough so that he would be rejected by the Hogyoku and then he was sealed and sent to Soul Society."

"Yeah, that's what Urahara-san told us." Orihime confirmed, she too was curious what happened back then. Uryu looked eager to know too but he didn't voice it out.

"Yeah, I did weaken Aizen enough so that Urahara-san could seal him but while he was being sealed Aizen spoke of some guy called the Spirit King. I don't know who or what he is but Aizen asked Urahara-san why is he bowing to that thing. Why isn't Urahara-san taking action against it. Then Urahara-san said that the Spirit King is the lynchpin and without it the World will crumble. I don't know what is going on but there is clearly something going on here, something that I…we don't know about and my gut is tells me that it's important."

Uryu, Chad and Orihime were surprised by this information. "Urahara-san didn't tell us about this I, why?" Orihime started wondering.

"Maybe he didn't want us to worry." Chad suggested. Uryu was in deep thought and wasa trying to come up with a valid explanation.

"**Or maybe he thought all of you were replaceable small fries that would do as he says and not ask questions, kinda like his puppets or some shit.**" Ichigo was caught off guard by his hollow and almost fell. The others looked at him and asked if he was okay. He assured them that he was alright and continued walking.

"At any rate" Ichigo started talking again "once we're there I'm gonna ask him about this as well. Also there is something else that-" he was interrupted by a loud noise coming from the sky. Starled, all of them looked up and saw a dot in the sky that was getting closer and closer. The dot stated taking the shape of a kid with a broken hollow mask and green hair.

"NEL" Ichigo though as he remembered the little arrancar.

"SUPER SPEED" Nels mask started glowing and she went straight into Ichigos stomach as both of them crashed into the ground forming a a small crater.

"What's going on?" Chad asked alarmed.

"Is that Nel-chan?" Orihime asked, trying to get a better look at the the little girl.

Grunting, Ichigo regained his senses and was surprised that his human body didn't take much damage. Other than a bit of blood coming from his mouth and some pain in his abdomen area, he was fine. He then turned his attention at the green haired kid that was on him. "Ne-Nel, you show up after a long time…to do this?"

However Nel wasn't playing around, she looked serious and was also crying. " Itsy-..Itsygo, it's bad, Itsygo, Hueco Mundo was attacked." All of them were shocked by this turn of events.

"What, what do you mean Nel? Hueco Mundo was attacked? By who…?" sensing another energy, Ichigo quickly took Nel in his arms and dodged another person that came crashing from the sky.

"I tried to hide until the last moment to surprise you, Uryu" the person started talking "but you still managed to dodge. I guess you don't recognize me by looking at my crotch so I guess I'll-…" he was cut off by Ichigo who slammed his foot on his crotch.

"You're Pesche!" exclaimed Uryu as he recognized the goofy arrancar.

Getting himself in a standing position, Pesche looked around himself and noticed the little group. "Oh, everyone is here, good. Hello there Ichigo, how have you been?"

"I'M URYU, NOT HIM, HE IS ICHIGO!" Uryu yelled at him, even after all this time, that nutcase of an arrancar still didn't know who he was. Orihime and Chad were confused by what was going on so they were just observing them with comical sweat drops on their heads.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked. "Nel was in the middle of explaining what was going on in Hueco Mundo and then you came crashing like a lunatic.

"Ah yes, things are bad… Hueco Mundo…has been…" *dramatic pause*"…attacked!" Pesche said with a serious face that only pissed Ichigo and Uryu more. They both kicked him and screamed that they already knew that.

"Guys, maybe it's not such a good idea to talk about this in the middle of the street." Orihime suggested looking aroud to see if anyone noticed them. Chad though it was a good idea too.

"I agree, it's best if we hurry to Uraharas Shop, we can talk more there." They all agreed so they picked up Nel and Pesche, who Ichigo and Uryu wanted to throw in a trash can, and hurried to Uraharas.

**Soul Society – First Division Barracks**

It was a solemn day in Soul Society, the small invasion had left its mark on the members. Their Vice-Captain, Chojiro Sasakibe died in battle and now they were preparing for his funeral. All the Captains and Vice-Captains were invited.

Byakuya Kuchiki was present along with his Vice-Captain, Renji. He took the liberty of telling everyone, the story of Chojiro Sasakibe.

"Chojiro Tadaoki Sasakibe…" he began. "He was a shinigami meant to become a Captain. According to the records, he was able to master his Bankai before Kyoraku and Ukitake. Yet, he never used his ability in front of other people, ever since the creation of the Gotei 13. Not all men of Captain Rank are men of character. When they will hear these words, they will either say 'He as a coward who never took part in battles' and will treat him as such. Still, no matter what people said, Chijiro Sasakibe maintained his role of Vice-Captain. When the opportunity to become a Captain arose, he would always refuse them. All this because of his strict loyalty. Chojiro Sasakibe swore he would remain Vice-Captain under Yamamoto Genryuusai as long as he lived. Now, after using his Bankai in battle for the first time, he died." Byakuya then looked at the Captain Commander with a thoughtful look before continuing. "People like us cannot possibly understand the pain, the Captain Commander is experiencing now."

Yamamoto was looking at Chojiros body with a solemn expression. Memories started flooding his mind, he was remembering meeting Chojiro, accepting him as his Vice-Captain, fighting his Bankai.

"Light the fire." He commanded. While Sasakibes body burned, he touched his blade and promised to use all his power to avenge the death of his Vice-Captain.

**Unknown Location – Ice Castle**

Luders and the others who went with him to Soul Society appeared inside the building. As Luders took his coat off, still retaining the cocky smirk from seeing the Captain Commander, he looked and saw an injured Ivan bowing on the floor.

"Ivan, you've finally come to your senses I see. Bowing to me is very admirable of you, however judging by your appearance, it may seem that you were a bit impatient."

Scoffing, Ivan replied back. "Bow to you? Are you retarded or something? Who would bow to someone like you?"

Narrowing his eyes at Ivans comment he arrogantly replied. "What did you just say? Do you know who you're even talking to?"

As those two were having their argument, they didn't notice that they were bothering the man on the throne.

"Stop it." As those words were spoken, Luders's right arm was blown away. Registering what was going on, he starting screaming, however the man on the throne wasn't paying attention to him and continued talking. "How many times do I have to tell you? Do not fight in front of me? I don't like fights." His face, which was hidden by the shadows, rose up and asked. "Now, let me hear your reports for the sake of peace."

Luders on the other hand was panting and struggled to stand. He was using his left arm to support himself. Seeing him, the Vandenreich Leader, also known as Juha Bach, replied with no emotion.

"Don't exert yourself. I'd imagine even sitting would be painful for you, so I will allow you to give your report lying on the floor."

"Yes…yes sir." Luders managed to reply.

"However…" Juha began. "if you're not going to sit down, I suppose you won't need your legs."

Realizing his position Luders had to reply in a way to protect himself."I…I would never…speak to you while lying down…I would never be this rude with you, sir."

"I see, well then, let us hear your report."

**Hueco Mundo – Mysterious Temple**

The mysterious stranger was flexing his arm. Fighting those two black creatures was a good warm up exercise for him, although he admitted they were quite strong. His clothes have suffered a bit from it, his outfit was missing half of his right arms sleeve and the bottom part is a bit torn (it looks like Ichigos Bankai outfit at the bottom). His hood was alright though.

He looked at the remains of the creatures who have now turned to stone and remembered the fight.

_Flashback – The Fight_

_As he recovered from his initial shock, he dodged the two creatures and Shunpoed away from them. Landing somewhere way from them he used his left hand to fire a few Shakkahōs at Kido hit them, tearing their bodies apart. But the success was short lived as their injuries healed in a matter of seconds. "_High Speed Regeneration!_" he exclaimed._

_Rethinking his strategy, he jumped to avoid another barrage of tendrils and this time he Shumpoed to them and pressed both his hands on each one of them. "_Bakudo 61: Rikujōkōrō"_, the six rods binded the creatures together. "_Bakudo 63: Sajō Sabaku"_, the second spell chained them even tighter._

_He then jumped a bit back and used another spell "_Hado 63:Raikōhō"._ Llightning shot from his palm and headed toward the two black creatures. As the attack hit them, it shredded their bodies, and after the light died down, he could see both of them crippled. _

_They started healing again, but this time at a slower pace. Knowing he had little time, he drew his sword and encasing it with his black reiatsu, he lunged at them and effectively decapitated both of them._

_Jumping back again, he saw that their bodies were slowly turning to stone and were already crumbling._

"They're turning to stone? What the heck?_". As he stared at their remains, he shrugged and sheeted his sword, trying to understand what just happened._

_Flashback End _

Picking up the journal and the files, he sorted them in order and then put them inside his coat. He began thinking about what he discovered and what he had to do. If what he discovered is true then entire world was in danger. He knew what he had to do in order to prevent that, but there was no way he could do it alone, he had to gather people to help him.

"_Yeah right, as if anyone would believe me. If I told anyone about this, they'd rather send me to a mental asylum, than help me." _He grunted at his thoughts_._ But he had to try something, he promised himself that he would avenge his master. _"I guess my best shot would be Kurosaki Ichigo, can't believe I'm gonna ask him for help, especially after what he did to Ginjo."_

But this wasn't the time for his useless grudge so he exited the temple and started shunpoing on the way back to the Menos Forest.

Unknown Location – Ice Castle

"5 days you say?" Juha asked as Luders finished reporting.

"Yes sir, it's the necessary time required for Soul Society and us to prepare for the battle."

Juha cut him off "That is the future." Luders looked confused at this so Juha went on. "2 days ago when you went to inspect the angle to be used to break into the frontier, you already said that at this rate, in the future, Soul Society would lose its balance of souls in the human world. Did you not?"

Juha then rose from his seat and looked at Luder. "Luders Friegen, are you perhaps a prophet?"

"Eh…what?" Luders, who looked as if he shitted his pants, managed to cough out.

"Answer me this. I asked whether you are a prophet or not."

"I…no..I'm not."

"Well, then why are you talking about the future. I want to hear about now." An with that, Juha blew up Luderss head, his remains falling on the floor and his boold hitting Ivan, who was behind him still bowing.

"Ivan."Juha began with him. "I have no reason to praise or blame you, you did well slowing Kurosaki Ichigo down." He talked calmly.

"Thank you very much sir." Ivan loudly responded.

"Your job is done then. You can now become the foundation stone to build peace." And in the next instant, Juha blew Ivans head off too.

"Are you fine with that?" One of the hooded Quinces asked. "Aren't arrancars precious soldiers that don't need to be taught how to fight?"

Juha turned his back at them and started dissolving his throne. As he materialized reishi stairs in front of him he went up them to a hidden room. "If I want arrancars, I can get as many as I like." As he reached the room, he tore off the curtain and behind it, he revealed his prisoner.

Tia Harribel, who was still in her Ressurection, was chained to the roof by her hands, she was injured and also unconscious.

Looking at her, Juha began talking again. "Hueco Mundo is already our territory. It's just another foundation stone to invade Soul Society."

**Chapter End**

AN: Sorry again for the late update, I'll try to make up for it.

Now since I can still write a bit let me talk a bit about what's happening in Bleach.

I have to admit, that so far, this arc is very good, I'm loving Bleach right now. As Kingoflighting would say "Tite Kubo is eating his weedies". Seriously, this guy is on fire.

Right now, Yamamoto managed to kill Juha Bach, or not? The words at the end of the chapter "Forgive me, Juha Bach-sama", gives me the idea that the one Yama killed isn't Juha Bach. And by now, the blond guy, who did absolutely nothing, gathered info on his Bankai and could create a device to seal it. Good plan, I will admit that this was a good plan.

Also, the reveal that the person Yama fought wasn't Juha was a really unpredictable and good plot twist.

Well, that's it for now, hope some of you will review, it'll make me feel a bit better.*please*


	8. Chapter 7: Azure Lie

AN: Hello again. Like I've promised, I'll try to update faster this time around.

Ichigo: Well look who decided to get his lazy ass going.

Alex: You're starting to piss me off Ichigo.

Mysterious Person: He does have a point though. Nonetheless, It's good to see that you're still interested in the story.

Uryu: I agree with both of them. It is quite surprising to see you up so soon. After a 5 month break, an update in just 3 weeks is better than I expected.

Alex: *sarcasm* Thanks guys. It's good to see how much faith you have in me. Thank you for the kind words.*sarcasm*

Ichigo/Uryu/Mysterious Person: You're welcome!*thumbs up*

Alex: ….

Orihime: Hello, I'm here to remind you that alexadru93 does not own Bleach. Bleach is property of Tite Kubo.

Urahara: *waves fan*And with that, let's get right into the chapter.

**Chapter 7: Azure Lie**

**Karakura Town -Urahara Shop**

After a long , slow and agonizing walk where Ichigo and Uryu were almost driven to insanity thanks to Pesche, they finally arrived to Urahara's Shop. Nel saw that it was a candy shop and immediately started glowing.

"Candy! Does the man who lives here have candy? Nel loves candy."All of them looked at her as if she grew a second hand.

"Nel-chan, you know what candy is?"asked a curious looking Orihime.

Looking back at her with stars in her eyes, Nel replies. "Of course Nel knows. It's food and it's very tasty."

"Do they have candy stores in Hueco Mundo?"asked a shocked Ichigo imagining an arrancar version of Urahara with a mask coming to Nel and offering her candy. Then he would tell her to follow him if she wants more.

"Don't be stupid Kurosaki, but I suppose that would be asking too much from you since being stupid is what you do best."Uryu said fixing his glasses.

"Oh yeah Mr Know-it-all. If you're so smart then why don't you tell me how can there be candy in Hueco Mundo?"Ichigo asked the Quincy with a pissed look on his face.

Uryu opened his mouth to throw back a retort at Ichigo but before he could answer, he was cut off by Pesche who started laughing for no reason.

"Ahahaha, it seems you have problems coming up with an answer to such a simple question Uryu."*punch* he was interrupted by Ichigo's fist connecting with his face again. "I'M ICHIGO! How many fucking more times do I have to tell you that?"Ichigo was seriously pissed now so he started kicking Peshe and Uryu joined him because Pesche pissed him off too with just his presence.

Thankfully for them Nel decided to intervene. "It was a Twinigami who gave Nel candy a few months back."Nel replied innocently.

"A Shinigami?"Orihime's and Chad's eyes grew wide hearing this. Ichigo and Uryu also stopped beating Pesche and turned to look at the green haired girl.

"Yeah, a Twinigami. He looked a bit weird to Nel. He had an ugly mask, blue hair, white skin, yellow teeth and his eyes would rotate in all directions. He gave Nel candy, he said it was his poisoned apple flavor. It was yummy. He was speaking weird too, Nel could barely understand him." Nel finished.

The group looked at her, put the pieces together and screamed together. "MAYURI KUROTSUCHI!"

"That guy is still in Hueco Mundo?" asked a perplexed Ichigo. The thought of that nut case anywhere near Nel scared him. Who knows what he has done to her. The others weren't much better.

"That Kurotsuchi Mayuri, so he did remain there to loot Szayel Aporro Granz's laboratory." Uryu said remembering the Captain's fight with the 8th Espada. It was easily the most disturbing fight he has ever seen. His grandfather and the rest of the Quincies suffered so much at the hands of this monster, just hearing his very name makes him want to destroy his very being.

"Oh my. Such a ruckus in front of my shop, I do wonder what is going on here?" Hearing a new voice, all of them turned their heads to the source. Before them was the manager of the candy shop, Urahara Kisuke.

Tipping his had he saw Ichigo and the usual group and two arrancars. Looking at them a bit more carefully, he immediately assumed they were no threat and weren't hostile. So he raised his cane and gave a light wave to the group. "Hello everyone, how are you on this fine day?" he asked cheerfully.

All of them returned his greeting though Pesche got excited again and it resulted in Ichigo and Uryu kicking him inside the shop. "We have a problem Urahara-san." It was Ichigo who started talking. "Something happened in Hueco Mundo and these arrancars can tell us what is going on. But It would be better if we could talk inside."

"A problem in Hueco Mundo you say? Indeed, it would be better to talk inside. Come on." He signaled everyone to follow him and they all entered the shop. He told Tessai to prepare a few snacks and make some tea.

Everyone was seated at the round table in the main room. Yoruichi was missing, Kisuke said she had an errand to run and the kids were at school for a rehearsal. Noticing everyone was seated, Urahara turned to Ichigo. Tessai was behind Urahara as if waiting for more orders from his boss.

"So Kurosaki-san, what is the problem in Hueco Mundo?" he asked taking a sip of his tea.

"We just know it was attacked but now that we are here, these two can tell us the whole story." Ichigo said gesturing towards Nel and Pesche. "Alright you two, you can tell us what you know." With that everyone was waiting for the arrancars to start.

Surprisingly it was Pesche who started talking, but this time he was serious. "I guess we should start with the beginning. After Aizen's defeat and the fall of the 1st and 2nd Espada, the only one able to rule us was Tia Hallibel, the 3rd Espada. Most hollows acknowledged her strength, some didn't though and sought to remove her from the throne. They tried to defeat her in battle but failed horribly, however she didn't kill them and that angered them even more. So they left and swore to return and defeat her once and for all. In the meantime, the Shinigami were still coming to Hueco Mundo, but only to Szayel Aporro's place. The weird guy who gave Neliel-sama candy was the one who gave orders there. They took everything from Szayel Aporro's lab and left after that. Then, a few months passed and everything started to get normal again, only this time, there was no Aizen to rule us. But then, a few weeks ago, something strange happened." Pesche said dramatically, but this time Ichigo and Uryu let it slide.

"What Happened?" asked Ichigo.

"We don't know exactly cause we weren't there, but from what we heard a group of people came and started killing and enslaving hollows and arrancars. Some of the hollows and arrancars that have sworn to defeat Halibel-sama were within the group. We heard that there was a fight between the leader of the group and Halibel-sama and that Halibel-sama lost and was captured. After that, they invaded Hueco Mundo completely, it became a battle zone and we lost horribly. The invaders are now rulling Hueco Mundo, constantly searching for strong arrancars to experiment on them. Some arrancars joined their rank on free will and turned against their kind. There is a rumor that a rebel army has formed but that's all we know. Me, Neliel-sama and Dondochakka have been hiding these weeks but now Dondochakka has been captured and we came to ask Kurosaki Ichigo for herl. At this rate, I don't know what will happen to Hueco Mundo." Pesche finished speaking and a long silence took over the room.

Feeling uneasy, Orihime looked at the oranged haired boy beside her. "Kurosaki-kun." She said softly, looking at him with pleading eyes. Ichigo knew what they meant, she wanted to go save them. Hollows or not, she couldn't stand seeing people hurt.

"We're going to save them, right?" Chad asked looking expectantly at Ichigo.

Standing up, Ichigos eyes burned with determination as he answered. "Of course we are going to rescue them. I'm not going to stand here while someone is out there hurting people." His protector instincts kicked in. "For all we know, this could also be connected to the problem in Soul Society and it's just like killing two birds with one stone." Hearing his response both Orihime and Chad gave their approval, Nel and Pesche looked happy, Urahara looked as creepy and mysterious as ever, only Uryu had a depressed look on his face.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I can't come with you this time." Everyone was startled by Uryus response. Both Chad and Orihime were surprised to hear this, Orihime more than Chad. Ichigo looked thoughtful for a few moments before going next to Uryu and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, I get it. After all you're a Quincy, they exist to destroy hollows and also, this is a Shinigami business so you're not supposed to get involved." Ichigo understood Uryu to an extent, to not be able to help. The 17 months he was powerless were torture to him, so he could relate to Uryu's situation.

"Kurosaki, come with me for a bit." Uryu said suddenly as he started walking outside. Seeing that Ichigo wasn't following him, he tried again. "Hurry up." Confused by the Quincy's change in attitude, he followed him outside.

"Hmm, is there something going on that I don't know about?" asked a confused Urahara. Orihime and Chad only looked at each other for a few seconds before they denied knowing something. This caught Urahara's attention and made him a bit suspicious, but now was not the time to ask questions.

Outside, Uryu led Ichigo to the street where he finally stopped. Annoyed by his sudden movements, Ichigo stopped next to him and asked him what was he doing.

"Kurosaki, about you're other problem. It's best if you don't ask Urahara-san now." The Quincy said abruptly.

"Why not?" asked a scowling Ichigo.

"Let me do some researching first, while you are in Hueco Mundo, I'll do some research here, ask my father and try to find our anything related with the Spirit King."

Ichigo looked confused for a moment but then understood, Uryu didn't want to feel useless. If he can't do anything for Hueco Mundo, then he could at least find something about the Spirit King, as unlikely as it would seem. Nevertheless he agreed and with that Uryu left.

Ichigo entered the shop again and saw that Urahara and his friends were ready.

"Guess we're ready, Urahara-san, can you open us a garganta?" he asked the blonde man. '**Come on Ichigo, don't tell me you can't open a garganta. Pff, you suck. Why do I have to have such a stupid and useless King?'** his hollow startled him again. 'What you're problem anyway?' he asked his hollow but got no response.

"-and I'll also be coming with you." He only caught the end of Kisukes sentence so he asked him to repeat himself. Kisuke stared at him before he opened his mouth again. "I said 'I already have a garganta prepared for us Kurosaki-san and this time I'll also be coming with you' that is what I said."

"Wait, why are you coming with us?" This was a first, Urahara never came with them. He only opened them the door and they would have to do the rest themselves. Now, he would be coming as well.

Waving his fan Kisuke responded. "There is more at stake here than just a few hollow deaths Kurosaki-san. If my hypothesis is correct then the problems in Hueco Mundo and the problems in Soul Society are indeed connected and most likely caused by the same group of people. And it would appear that they have the ability to completely destroy a soul. As such, the balance of souls and from the Living World, Soul Society and Hueco Mundo can be destroyed and it would be a disaster. You see Kurosaki-san after a soul is born into the Human World, it dies and that soul either goes back to Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. In Soul Society the soul will age again but at a much slower rate but death still comes to them and then they are reborn in the human world again. That is the natural cycle. If the souls go to Hueco Mundo instead, the balance won't be affected. Hueco Mundo is still a Spiritual real and similar to Soul Society. But if a soul was destroyed without returning to Soul Society or Hueco Mundo, then the balance would be tipped and both worlds will collapse. As we know, souls have been disappearing from Soul Society and hollows are killed in Hueco Mundo. At this rate, it might be month before something bad happens."

Listening to his explanation all of them were wide eyed. Ichigo more so than the others. Calming himself he asked Kisuke. "So it's more at stake than we thought, huh?" Urahara only nodded.

"I see. In that case, we better hurry and solve this problem." With that said, Urahara led them to his basement.

He quickly opened the garganta and all of them left for Hueco Mundo.

**Hueco Mundo **

The mysterious stranger found himself once again in the Menos Forest The creeping red eyes from the darkness didn't affect him anymore, for all he knew they were part of the background. '_It would make for a good horror cartoon at least'._

As he walked underground, he thought about his change of plans. _'Kurosaki Ichigo, he killed Ginjo. But why? If Ginjo told him about the truth then why would Kurosaki Ichigo still be against doesn't add up here, well no point in over thinking it now. I'll just have to ask Kurosaki Ichigo when I see him.'_

Walking a few more minutes he spots a couple of hollows in his way. They were mostly gillians with a few adjuchas and were forming a barrier so that he wouldn't pass. He spotted some flying hollows coming for him so he drew his sword and with a quick jump and a few slashes, the hollows were destroyed.

Landing, he noticed that the gillians and adjuchas surrounded him. _'The flying hollows were diversions?' _The gillians started attacking him, followed by other adjuchas, he readied his sword preparing to cut all of them in a single swing, before a voice interrupted him.

"WAIT!" at the sound of the voice, all the hollows stopped their attacks and immediately made a path for someone. That someone was the owner of the voice. As he approached, the person saw that he had the shape of a tall man in his twenties, with wild teal blue hair, blue eyes with green markings and on his face, on the right side there was part of panthers jaw, his hollow mask. He saw a sword in his hand and deduced that he was an arrancar.

When he stopped a few feet from the mysterious person, the man, with a glare asked the intruder.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck do you want?" wasting no time he demanded, raising his sword and pointing it at him. Seeing no way out, he decided to tell him the truth.

"I mean you no harm, arrancar. I was merely searching for a place here in Hueco Mundo and I needed to cross this forest in order to get it. Now that I finished my business there I'll take my leave. I have no intention of fighting or to cause problems to you." He sheeted his sword to prove his point. But the blue haired man didn't seem convinced.

"Yeah? You don't fucking say. Then how come there are a few of my comrades dead at your feet? How do I know you aren't working with those fuckers? Trying to infiltrate and spy on us, eh? I'll show you what happens to those who are against me!" the man immediately lunged at the substitute.

Using a sonido he got behind him and went for a horizontal slash. It only cut air as the person used Shunpo to appear a few feet away from him, thus evading his attack. The attacker lunged at him again, this time the substitute drew his sword and blocked his opponent. They traded a few blows, more like the substitute parried each attack from his opponent before he had enough and shunpoed behind him and used the same horizontal slash that was used against him. The attacker blocked the slash, but he was surprised when the force of the slash sent him flying. Shoving his sword in the ground, he slowed down and eventually stopped. He was a few yards away from the intruder, getting pissed he was prepared to attack again when a hand reached his sword and stopped him in his place.

"That's enough, Grimmjow." The one who blocked him was a man with red hair and green eyes. His expression was calm as he held the now named, Grimmjow, at bay.

"The fuck you doing Ashido!? Why are you stopping me?" he roared at the newcomer, waiting for an explanation.

"I recall hearing that he has no desire to fight us and looking at his outfit, it's clear that he has no connection with our enemy. Besides I don't sense fear or evil coming from him, so I would assume he has no idea what is going on." He let go of Grimmjow and ignoring his swears, he addressed the stranger.

"Forgive our leader, he has been in a bad mood lately, there have been many battles we fought these past weeks and *sigh*, things didn't go the way we planned. We lost most of the fights and they captured many on our side. Right now we don't know how much we will last before they overwhelm us completely and eventually kill us. But, how about you come with us to our fortress and we'll tell you more there." Ashido offered, but Grimmjow had other plans.

"WHAT!? You're asking him to come with us? What if he's a spy, this is the perfect opportunity for him!" he kept glaring at the intruder as he talked. He didn't want him anywhere near their safe house.

"Grimmjow, I know you're weary of being attacked but I'm sure that this person has no connection with the intruders. Besides, I'm pretty sure he could help us." Ashido said, trying to convince Grimmjow to let the person come with them.

Weighing his options the mysterious person decided it was best to go with the two strangers, at least they would stop trying to kill him and from what he heard, something was happening in Hueco Mundo and he wanted to find out what exactly.

"I'll come with you." He said in a casual voice.

Grimmjow was about to protest again but was cut off by an array of arrows coming towards their direction. They jumped out of the way, but the arrows destroyed a few gillians and a few adjuchas. The new attackers were a group of ten people with white cloaks and white hoods covering their faces. Swearing out loud Grimmjow got even angrier.

"I knew it, I Fuckin Knew It!" he screamed pointing his finger at the mysterious person. "You brought them here, you were all innocent and shit and made us lower our guard and now you called your buddies to fucking break every bone in our body and fuck our heads up."

"You're not even making sense you retard." The person was starting to get annoyed with Grimmjow, seriously, it's like the guy had something against him. Drawing his sword he lunged towards the group. He quickly deflected any incoming arrows and with a well placed aimed shot, he stabbed a guy in the head, killing him instantly and then he started cutting the rest.

Seeing an opening, both Grimmjow and Ashido went for the kill. The opponents were't very strong and they were defeated pretty quick. Once it was over they sheathed their swords.

"You see Grimmjow, he is not with them." Ashido said, knowing this was enough proof. "Now let's go, we wasted enough time."

"Fine, fine." Grimmjow said annoyed. "But if he slips, I'm cutting his throat out." With that Grimmjow started marching towards their fortress.

Ashido and the person started following him. "What a friendly guy." The person muttered but Ashido still heard him. "Don't take it personally, we're under a lot of stress. As you saw earlier, someone is after us."

"Yeah I saw it." The person answered and then turned to look at Ashido. "But, I'm curious, how come the Hollows and Arrancars listen to a Shinigami?"

Smirking at him, Ashido replied. "So you've noticed. Well, you know what they say 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'. This is our relationship right now. Though I have no doubt that when this is over, we'll go back to our regular routine. And technically, I'm only Grimmjow's ally, he saw my strength and offered this alliance."

"I take it he's the leader then." The person stated, glancing at the blue haired arrancar marching in front of him.

"If you have time to talk, then you have time to walk faster." Both turned to Grimmjow who started roaring at them. "We're wasting time Ashido, talk with the fucker once we get there." With that Grimmjow used a Sonido and disappeared. His other two companions disappeared in a Shunpo.

**Soul Society – Captain's Meeting**

Following Sasakibe's funeral, the Captain Commander ordered a meeting to discuss what happened and what measures they should adopt to guard themselves against this new thread.

Hitting the tip of his Cane on the ground, Yamamoto silenced everyone before speaking. "Thank you all for coming on such a short notice. Now is everyone here?" He glanced around and saw that everyone except the vice-captains was there. "Very well, in that case, let us begin this meeting."

"Captain Kurotsuchi, you have the word." With that the old man ended his introduction.

Mayuri stepped forward and began. "I'm sure that by now everyone is aware of what happened a few hours ago. But since I know some of you have the brain of a flea, allow me and my generosity to explain it in great detail."

"We have been attacked by a group of Ryoka. They refer to themselves as the 'Vandenreich' and as far as we can tell, their incursions are connected to the recent disappearances of hollows." He looked and saw that everyone was still listening.

"I assume that you all realized by now, wise captains, that the rebels are in fact Quincies." The reactions weren't what you'd call shocking. Everyone looked pretty much bored but the older captains looked contemplative.

Mayuri continued with his report. "All of you should also know how dangerous Quincy are to the balance of souls. If a hollow is destroyed then the balance tips from Soul Society to the Human World. By killing multiple hollows, you risk of destabilizing the balance and Soul Society will collapse on the Human World. One could only imagine what would happen if such a thing were to occur. I don't know how the Quincy entered Soul Society undetected, or how could we not know of them but according to the now deceased Vice-Captain Sasakibe, they have the ability to block our Ban-" he was interrupted by Yamamoto's Cane hitting the ground.

All Captains turned to look at their leader.

"We have exchanged enough information. There is something else I want to ask you." Yamamoto's voice thundered inside the large room. "Where are their Headquarters?" he asked with a fiery glare.

Mayuri closed his eyes and answered. "Unfortunately, we still don't know."

"I see." He hit the ground with his Cane again. "I order all Captains to prepare for battle immediately. Their soldiers announced that war will start in five days. But how can we trust the words of the wicked cowards that made such a heinous raid on us. Make your preparations as quickly as you can. We will not let them have the first move again. Meeting over."

As the Captains started leaving, Yamamoto saw Mayuri approach him. "Sou-taicho, a word with you if you may?" he gestured for the scientist to follow him to a separate room. Once they were inside with the door closed, they started talking.

"I assume you know why I'm here." The masked Shinigami asked.

"It's about the murders that have been occurring all over Rukongai, right?" was the old man's blank reply.

"Yes. I immobilized the 12th Division troops and exterminated 28000 citizens of Rukongai without permission in order to level the soul balance."

"Why didn't you ask for permission? If it was an urgent matter you would have received it." Yamamoto stated.

"Because if it had become more than an urgent matter, by the time I received permission I wouldn't have been able to take responsibility."

"If the speed of your Research and Development Department's work and reports were faster, then we may have been able to avoid this entire situation." Yamamoto responded.

"That is not true." Mayuri argued strongly. "when the Quincy Ryoka Ishida Uryu invaded the Soul Society, I have already foreseen this event and given you counsel. You are the one who passed it as an absurd fear. The one responsible for all of this is you Captain Commander." He paused a bit. "Because 1000 years ago you failed to kill that man."

Yamamoto's face darkened as he remembered his old arch enemy, Juha Bach.

**Chapter End**

AN: Well this is for this chapter, sorry it's a bit short though.

You may notice that Urahara's explanation of the balance is wrong. He did that on purpose, it's a half-lie, half-truth situation. It'll be explained in future chapters.

I noticed I'm a bit rusty when writing so I'll accept any advice I'll receive. Please review.

As for the manga, well Yamamoto is dead. Makes me feel bad for him though, he aws awesome but it looks like he had it coming if Juhas brief description of the Gotei 13 from the past is true. And the explosion behind Juha, I think it's Ichigo. We'll see what he can do.


End file.
